SUBMUNDO
by carolinefactum
Summary: Agradeço a todos que fizeram meu livro ser o mais vendido pelo easybooks ocupando o primeiro lugar por 4 semanas consecutivas! NÃO ESSE LIVRO NÃO É SOBRE UM FILME, É UM ORIGINAL, GOSTO DESSE SITE E POR ISSO POSTEI AQUI
1. Chapter 1 Não era um falcão?

Deixo aqui o primeiro capítulo do meu livro: Submundo É uma série "Ciclos Eternos" com seis volumes, o primeiro está sendo lançado no Brasil em outubro e igualmente na Europa. Peço a todos, leitores e colegas escritores que curtam minha página no face e acompanhem meu site. Não entendo a resistencia que existe em escritores de se ajudar mutualmente, encaram-se como concorrentes como se em nosso país não houvesse campo. Por favor senhores e senhoras, o que falta em nosso país são leitores e não livros! Ajudem-se mutualmente, divulgando os livros de seus companheiros, não acredito que nenhum escritor de verdade ache que seu livro é prioridade, prioridade é acabar com a pobreza de espirito tão gritante em nosso país. Se precisarem de ajuda, curtidas em páginas, ou divulgação contem comigo! Desejo a todos uma boa leitura e deixem um feed back é sempre muito importante saber de que forma a mágica toca os leitores.

 **20 de julho, 2 horas da tarde**

– Tenha um bom dia, Sâmia. E procure não trabalhar tanto. Lembre-se de que a mente é complicada e a medicina ainda não possui pleno domínio do cérebro, mas os remédios ajudam e, se pensar positivo, em breve estará curada.

Com um leve sorriso, o médico acrescentou:

– Continue tomando os remédios. Não se esqueça de desviar seus pensamentos de qualquer fantasia que teime em aparecer.

– Tenha um bom dia, Dr. Donhill.

Eram sempre as mesmas palavras do Dr. Donhill e já passaram seis longos anos que o tormento não acabava.

"Sim, Sâmia, acredite que sua mente brinca com você."

Até quando sua mente continuaria brincando com ela? Já havia perdido as esperanças, por mais que se esforçasse, por mais que tentasse acreditar que aquele tormento teria fim, já fazia muito tempo que não via progresso nenhum e todas as noites a insônia se fazia presente, para não mencionar os pesadelos que eram constantes nas poucas horas que adormecia. Já não se lembrava mais de quando fora a última vez que dormira uma noite inteira sem acordar com a sensação de que estava sendo estrangulada, e isso acontecia impiedosamente durante os últimos seis anos...

Assim que entrou no carro, deu o endereço ao taxista, retirou da bolsa um pequeno espelho para checar sua aparência e disse:

– Nada daquilo aconteceu! O Dr. Donhill disse que foi apenas minha imaginação.

Chegando em casa, foi direto ao banheiro e, enquanto esperava a banheira encher, disse ao espelho mais uma vez:

– Apenas sua imaginação, entendeu?

Se repetisse isso todos os dias, talvez acabasse se convencendo, afinal, já ouvira inúmeras vezes estudiosos falando que a força do pensamento era a ferramenta mais poderosa do universo. Sendo assim, os pesadelos desapareceriam e, então, poderia voltar a dormir oito horas inteiras como as pessoas normais.

– Se dormisse cinco, já seriam suficientes – disse para si mesma enquanto deixava seu corpo afundar na água quente, procurando não só lavar o corpo, mas a mente de todas as lembranças.

 **20 de julho, meia noite e vinte e cinco**

Estava em uma festa. O lugar era completamente desconhecido. Havia uma multidão sem face que impedia uma visão mais clara; procurava alguém, e a urgência de encontrá-lo vibrava em todos seus poros.

Sâmia virou-se na cama, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Havia muita luz. A claridade intensa fazia seu olhar vagar sem um propósito, seu coração batia tão rápido quanto as asas de um pássaro rasgando o céu. A espera estava lhe torturando. Seus olhos buscavam aflitos.

Sâmia pôde sentir o hálito quente sussurrando atrás dela.

 **21 de julho, uma e vinte e cinco**

A noite era escura e ela caminhava o mais rápido que podia pelas ruas desertas; estava desesperada. Já caminhava há mais de uma hora e não conseguia voltar para seu apartamento; era como se todo lugar familiar tivesse simplesmente desaparecido.

Ao dobrar mais uma esquina, o lugar se tornou ainda mais sombrio: quase já não podia enxergar, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e sentiu desfalecer quando uma mão surgiu por entres os becos, agarrando seu braço. Tudo que ela viu foram aqueles olhos brilhantes e, depois, a voz terrivelmente familiar.

– Pensou que escaparia impune?

 **22 de julho, três e vinte e cinco**

Ao chegar ao escritório onde trabalhava, ela notou que o prédio estava completamente vazio e sentiu um frio de alerta percorrendo seu corpo. Passou rapidamente por todas as salas em busca de um rosto familiar, mas foi em vão: o prédio estava realmente deserto. Dando meia volta, foi em direção à saída, mas agora ela estava bloqueada com uma enorme estátua coberta por um lençol. Sâmia sabia que estava em um sonho, um daqueles que se tem controle parcial da situação. Ela poderia fazer força para acordar, porém, a doce tortura de ver aquele rosto mais uma vez foi mais forte. Respirou fundo e puxou o lençol com uma determinação fora de seu controle habitual e, para seu horror, a estátua era exatamente como se lembrava. Já havia a visto milhões de vezes em livros de mitologia: o outro filho de Saturno, o que herdara o mundo dos mortos, só que dessa vez a face era bem mais cruel, lábios semiabertos em um sorriso de vitória.

Eram cerca de nove horas da noite quando Sâmia girou a maçaneta de seu apartamento após um dia de serviço e a saída antecipada da faculdade para se deparar com um par de olhos brilhantes em cima de sua mesa central. Seus pés recuaram, fazendo seu corpo tremer, e um arrepio gelado percorreu a espinha.

– Miauuuuuuuuu.

– Deus do céu! – disse, acendendo a luz. – Como conseguiu entrar?

O gato já saltara da mesa e desfilava graciosamente pela sala. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e foi colocar os pacotes de compras na cozinha, surpreendendo-se ao notar que não havia derrubado nada com aquele susto. Também, quem poderia imaginar um par de olhos brilhantes esperando por você no meio da noite? Voltando para sala, abaixou-se e apanhou o intruso, aproximando-se de seu rosto.

– Como entrou aqui, hein, rapazinho?

Observou que as portas da sacada estavam fechadas.

– Deve estar trancado aqui o dia inteiro, já vou levá-lo de volta para casa.

Com o animal no colo, Sâmia se dirigiu ao apartamento ao lado e tocou. Enquanto esperava, admirava a beleza extraordinária do animal: um pelo dourado, quase fogo, tão macio que podia jurar que segurava uma pelúcia.

– Sim? – soou a voz abafada.

– Margarette, sou eu, Sâmia. Acabei de encontrar um de seus gatos em meu apartamento.

Abrindo a porta, a senhora exclamou:

– Minha querida, que bom lhe ver.

– Como vai, senhora?

– Entre,vamos, acabo de fazer uma torta e quero que experimente.

Margarette tinha 55 anos e era viúva, morava sozinha em seu apartamento e nutria extrema simpatia pela jovem desde o momento em que ela havia se mudado. A simpatia era recíproca e passariam muito mais tempo juntas se não fosse o trabalho de Sâmia como colunista no Diário de Nova York.

Embora a diferença de idade fosse grande, ambas se sentiam muito confortáveis: Margarette porque não havia tido filhas e Sâmia porque havia perdido a mãe com apenas nove anos de idade e, mesmo hoje sendo adulta, morando sozinha aos dezenove e tendo uma vida independente, nunca superou essa falta que uma figura materna fazia.

Margarette correu para a cozinha para apanhar o pedaço de torta sem ao menos prestar atenção no motivo que havia levado a amiga até a ela. Sua alegria era imensa ao poder partilhar ao menos alguns minutos.

Sâmia sentou-se no sofá enquanto ela se dirigia à cozinha; o gato dormia tranquilamente em seu colo e não se incomodou com a tagarelice de Margarette vinda do lado oposto.

– Mas me diga, querida, como andam as coisas? Chegou agora?

– Estão bem. Saí um pouco mais cedo da faculdade, fiz a última prova hoje. Em breve entro em férias no jornal e, sinceramente, não vejo a hora disso acontecer; preciso descansar! Cheguei agora mesmo, tinha passado no mercado para comprar algumas coisas.

– Já contei que Kevin chega em três meses?

– Sim, comentou há alguns dias.

Kevin era o filho mais velho de Margarette, estava há cinco anos trabalhando em Londres e agora havia decidido voltar para a América, transferindo a matriz de sua editora para a cidade natal. A mãe estava extremamente orgulhosa.

– Aqui está, querida – disse, colocando o prato sobre a mesa de centro.

– Obrigada. E aqui está seu fujão – disse, levantando o gato no colo e fazendo-o despertar.

Não era a primeira vez que Sâmia trazia os gatos dela de volta; suspeitava que ela os colocasse de propósito pela sacada, que era dividida entre os dois apartamentos, apenas para ter motivo de visitá-la.

– Esse gato não é meu – disse a senhora ao aproximá-lo do rosto.

– Não?

– Não, ele andava rondando o prédio; já o vi há cerca de três dias; sempre o deixo entrar e ofereço um pires de leite, mas ele logo se aborrece e vai embora.

– Então talvez esteja perdido – disse Sâmia, admirando a beleza do felino, com os olhos profundamente azuis.

– Eu converso com os animais, já lhe disse isso, não, querida?

– Sim, Margarette, já me disse – sorriu Sâmia.

– Eu já perguntei a esse rapazinho se ele quer morar aqui, mas ele disse que não.

– Ele disse que não? – perguntou sorrindo, colocando mais um pedaço da torta na boca.

– Te juro, menina. Quando perguntei, ele balançava a cabeça de um lado para outro, como se realmente estivesse dizendo "não".

– E quando perguntei a ele se procurava alguém, ele disse que sim.

– Disse que sim? – questionou, erguendo as sobrancelhas e, nesse momento, Sâmia sentiu um vento gelado e, olhando em direção à janela, não foi uma surpresa constatar que estava fechada.

– Quando perguntei se procurava alguém, ele saltou desse mesmo sofá que está vendo agora e começou a arranhar a porta. Assim que a abri, ele se postou no meio do corredor e olhava para todas as portas, como se estivesse esperando que delas saísse alguém.

Sâmia deu uma risada forçada. Levantou-se para colocar o prato na cozinha.

– Deve ser um gato muito inteligente.

Seu mal-estar agora era constante: não sabia dizer bem o quê, mas por alguma razão essa história não a havia tocado de forma positiva.

– Minha menina, quando Kevin chegar, faço questão que o conheça, é um rapaz encantador, não digo isso porque é meu filho.

Margarette recolocara o gato no chão e se sentava ao lado da amiga que havia retornado.

– Espero poder conhecê-lo em breve também, Margarette.

– Gostaria que fosse conosco a nossa fazenda. Poderia passar alguns meses por lá... Como anda sua insônia?

– Continua de mal a pior, antes tinha pesadelos poucas vezes por semana e nunca me lembrava dos sonhos, agora já é o terceiro dia que estou sendo atormentada e, quando acordo, são tão reais que poderia tocá-los.

– O que anda sonhando, menina?

Ela corou, não sabendo o que responder. Margarette já era dada a efeitos sobrenaturais e sua casa vivia rodeada de velas e amuletos de sorte. Não queria instigar ainda mais sua imaginação, contando a ela sua experiência ou fazendo com que ela oferecesse para ler sua sorte ou algo assim.

– Sonho com um antigo namorado que me persegue.

As palavras saltaram de sua boca antes que pudesse perceber e ficou se perguntando por que se referiu a ele como namorado.

– Minha doçura, você vive sozinha demais, sua família longe, você precisa sair. Vive grudada com seus livros; nem ao menos vem me visitar. Seus sonhos significam que você quer um namorado novo, é seu inconsciente.

Sâmia sorriu bem humorada.

– Talvez! Já faz muito tempo que não tenho vida social, esse trabalho e a faculdade estão tomando todo meu tempo.

– Quando Kevin chegar, vamos à fazenda, tudo bem?

– Acredito que mereço um pouco de descanso, tenho apenas mais dois livros para trabalhar esse ano e, assim que terminar a resenha deste, ficarei livre por dois meses. Se eu terminá-lo agora em minhas férias, poderei viajar com vocês.

Sâmia olhou para o relógio e levantou-se dizendo:

– Margarette, embora não tenha tempo de passar com você o quanto gostaria, saiba que lhe tenho muito carinho e farei de tudo para conseguir viajar, mas agora preciso ir, quero terminar o quanto antes meu trabalho.

Margarette a acompanhou até a porta e se despediu.

– Tenha bons sonhos, querida, e saiba que quando Kevin chegar tenho certeza que ele fará com que você esqueça qualquer namorado que venha do passado para atormentá-la.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, Sâmia gargalhou.

– Então a senhora já está fazendo planos pelas minhas costas, hein?

– E pelas dele também. Kevin não sabe de nada, mas tenho certeza que vocês dois, assim que se encontrarem, irão se apaixonar, casar e...

– Calma, calma... – ela disse sorrindo. – Tudo há seu tempo, sim?

– Não estou interessada em relacionamentos, Margarette.

– Não está agora, porque ainda pensa em seu antigo namorado, mas Kevin irá fazer com que o esqueça, eu tenho certeza.

Olhando para o outro lado da sala, observou o gato que saltara da poltrona para a cômoda e balançava a cabeça negativamente. Sâmia voltou seus olhos a Margarette e disse com uma urgência de partir:

– Vamos ver, sim? Tenha uma boa noite. – Com um sorriso, se afastou rapidamente, voltando a seu apartamento.

– Mas que ótimo, agora esta noite vou sonhar com gatos em vez de demônios – suspirou, dirigindo-se para tomar um banho.

Sâmia amadureceu rapidamente por um lado, embora, por outro, era considerada pelos médicos um tanto desequilibrada, tendo certos distúrbios que a medicina ainda não poderia explicar. Tudo começou aos seus treze anos, mas ela sabia que havia iniciado muito tempo antes.

Ela começou a apresentar sinais de desequilíbrio dentro de casa e seu rendimento escolar havia caído drasticamente. Seus pais, extremamente preocupados, fizeram com que ela realizasse todos os tipos de exame, embora apenas houvessem acusado que Sâmia sofria de um leve sonambulismo comum entre adolescentes, segundo os médicos. Os demais exames não encontraram nada de anormal e, no entanto, seu estado era cada vez pior: perdeu cerca de dez quilos, não se interessava por absolutamente nada e o pior de tudo é que nunca mais foi capaz de dormir.

Ela própria se denominava louca, mas se esforçava para parecer normal. Como era possível uma louca ter conseguido uma vaga tão almejada naquele jornal?

Começou a trabalhar muito cedo, ajudando os vizinhos em pequenos afazeres domésticos, depois sendo babá; aos dezesseis anos, começou a ajudar em um jornal local atendendo ao telefone. Sua vida havia mudado drasticamente: ela queria sair de casa e, para isso, sabia que, além de trabalhar, precisava de boas notas na escola: era uma exigência do Diário de Nova York, onde pretendia conseguir uma vaga.

Seu pai não era a favor de a filha trabalhar tão cedo, até deu a ela uma quantia absurda de dinheiro, a fim de que deixasse guardada no banco para quando quisesse qualquer coisa, parte que ele entregou sendo por direito após a morte da mãe. Contudo, nada a fez melhorar e o único interesse que ela demonstrava era trabalhar e se fazer útil. Depois de anos com a filha naquela maneira, achou que qualquer coisa que chamasse sua atenção valeria a pena.

Jacob também procurou auxílio médico quando Sâmia começou a apresentar aqueles distúrbios, ele amava a filha e se sentia culpado pelo estado dela. Sabia que por mais que ela tentasse ser gentil com Jane, sua segunda esposa, dentro dela havia uma revolta por substituir sua mãe.

Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Sua primeira esposa, Samantha, havia morrido em um acidente de carro quando Sâmia tinha apenas nove anos e seu irmão mais novo apenas nove meses; como ele poderia manter uma família sem uma mulher para cuidar dos filhos?

Embora soubesse que Jane causara certo desapontamento, ele não conseguia entender o que acontecera realmente com ela. Sâmia demonstrou toda revolta aos nove anos, logo quando ele se casou, mas foi apenas por alguns meses. Depois ela começou apenas a ficar silenciosa, guardando suas emoções e pensamentos para si mesma, porém, o mais estranho foi pouco depois que ela completou treze anos: a partir daí, ela ficou totalmente fora do controle: acordava gritando no meio da noite, parou de comer e estudar. O pai puxou várias vezes pela memória, enquanto frequentava as sessões de terapia familiar, mas não chegou à conclusão de nenhum fato. Se Jerry, filho com sua segunda esposa, tivesse nascido naquela época, ele até entenderia o ciúme de um novo irmão, mas Jane só descobriu que estava grávida meses depois do novo comportamento dela.

 **23 de julho, uma e vinte e cinco**

– Não poderia carregar comigo o peso de ter uma morte em meus ombros – ela disse com voz firme, encarando aqueles olhos cinza.

– Uma vida justifica outra, não é? Típico dos mortais...

Foi a primeira vez que ela viu aquela face dura e sarcástica adquirir um ar de tristeza. Finalmente havia ganhado o último jogo e agora poderia voltar para casa e recomeçar sua vida; uma vida justifica a outra? Na época, achava que sim, a dela por uma família inteira...

Assim que completou dezoito anos, ela comunicou que iria se mudar. Sem dúvida, foi uma surpresa para a família, mas eles já haviam feito tudo que podiam para ajudar e, sem nenhum resultado, Jane jogou fora tudo que havia encontrado em seu quarto e pela casa, tudo que falasse de cultos, magia e misticismo, pois esse tipo de leitura era definitivamente arriscado para uma mente tão perturbada. Aliás, ela achava que esse tipo de leitura não deveria existir para nenhum tipo de mente.

Então, Sâmia se mudou com uma amiga apenas por dois meses, depois já poderia ter seu próprio apartamento e, diferentemente de outras crianças, ela guardou todo dinheiro que ganhou desde que decidiu que se mudaria, fora a boa ajuda que conseguiu com os móveis que herdou do avô. Embora o pai dissesse que tudo aquilo não passasse de coisas inúteis, para ela, que pretendia montar um lar, qualquer coisa era bem-vinda. Entulhou tudo na garagem por vários meses, e ninguém ousava tirar, temendo que fosse motivo de uma nova crise nervosa.

Obteve sucesso em seu trabalho e agora dividia uma pequena coluna com outros críticos literários. Ela gostava do que fazia: lia livros de magia e todo tipo de ficção e depois fazia uma crítica sobre eles; ainda ajudava os escritores em início de carreira, pois o jornal oferecia um espaço a escritores iniciantes. Muitos mandavam pequenos trabalhos, como contos, antes de procurar uma editora, e ela se encarregava de dar sugestões e fazer a revisão necessária. Assim, achando um trabalho em que valesse a pena investir, os superiores encaminhavam para algumas editoras com as quais tinham contato.

Mesmo sabendo que a magia deveria ficar fora da sua vida e que ela fora a causadora de toda má sorte que a acometeu nos últimos seis anos, ainda assim era o que ela gostava e o que ela sabia fazer de melhor. Era uma adulta responsável, se sustentava, ia mensalmente ao psiquiatra e quem a conhecia não poderia dizer os tormentos que ela vivia ou a fantástica história que viveu.

 **24 de julho, duas e vinte e cinco**

Ruídos de taças tilintavam, o salão ecoava os risos, uma multidão presente. Ela não se perturbou em procurá-lo; sabia que estava entre os dançarinos em algum lugar. Por que procurar? Apareceria eventualmente.

E logo estavam dançando entre pessoas desconhecidas.

 **25 de julho, quatro e vinte cinco**

– O que aconteceria se eu tivesse ficado?

Ele a observava em silêncio.

– O que teria acontecido?

Silêncio

– Responda!

– Pergunta errada – falou a voz fria.

– A pergunta é: por que eu permitiria que alguém como você ficasse em meu mundo?

Levando as mãos à cabeça, ela cobriu as orelhas, tentando abafar a voz, mas o som parecia estar dentro de seu ouvido, dentro dela. Cerrando os olhos, Sâmia sabia que estava enlouquecendo.

 **26 de julho, cinco e vinte e cinco**

Era um fim de tarde e estavam juntos no topo de uma colina. Admiravam a paisagem, a brisa a tocar o campo florido. Tocando levemente seu queixo, fez com que ela olhasse em seus olhos.

– Adeus, Sâmia!

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela não fez menção de evitá-las.

– Não vá embora!

Seus olhos escureceram e o sorriso irônico reapareceu.

Você me deixou uma vez. Não perderia essa oportunidade agora.

Enquanto observava ele se afastar, as lágrimas transformaram-se em um choro desesperado e a sensação de perda era intensa. Logo, o único ruído presente eram seus soluços.

Sâmia acordou procurando-o em sua cama e notou que seu travesseiro havia se molhado pelas lágrimas derramadas.

Era ainda muito cedo e ela já esperava por um táxi em frente ao seu condomínio. Olhando para trás, notou a presença do suposto gato de Margarette observando-a no sofá da portaria. Ela deu alguns passos em direção à porta e parou para olhá-lo pela porta de vidro.

– Bom dia, Senhorita Rolfe já indo trabalhar?

Ela deixou escapar um grito abafado.

– Desculpe, não quis te assustar.

– Não foi nada, Daniel, estava distraída. Algum recado para mim?

– Até agora não. Tenha um bom dia. E, passando pela porta de vidro, dirigiu-se ao elevador.

Sâmia notou que Daniel reparou no gato e falava alguma coisa com ele enquanto esperava pelo elevador. Observou sua testa franzir ao ver o gato balançar a cabeça negativamente. Daniel continuou olhando para o gato com expressão estranha, quando o elevador fechou as portas, levando-o para cima.

Nesse momento, o gato se virou e saltou, passou pela porta, sentou-se nos degraus e começou a fitá-la.

O táxi acabara de chegar e ela entrou, ainda com os olhos fixos no animal. Podia jurar que, quando o carro começou a andar, o gato havia lhe piscado um olho.

– Sâmia? Sâmia Rolfe?

Ela olhou para o taxista e uma expressão familiar surgia vagamente.

– Sim, nos conhecemos?

– Derik O'nil, estudamos juntos, lembra?

Sâmia olhou atentamente agora que ele se virava para lhe estender a mão. Ela não podia acreditar. Por quantos dias não imaginava como seria esse reencontro e, agora que havia chegado, ele nada mais significava. Relembrou de quantas lágrimas amargas seu coração de adolescente havia derramado pelo taxista. Aos seus doze anos, não era ninguém comparada a ele, o garoto mais lindo e mais popular da escola.

– É claro que me lembro.

Sâmia tentou sorrir, mas seu pensamento voltou ao passado com certa mágoa. Ele nunca a olhava como mulher, nunca viu o quão madura ela era, sempre namorava garotas mais velhas, destruindo seu sentimento. Mas hoje ele estava ali, bem diante de seus olhos, e muito diferente do que era: já não era tão bonito. Ela começou a pensar se algum dia foi ou se ela havia projetado nele alguém tão inatingível, alguém a quem ela não era digna.

Ele continuava falando sem parar e tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era acenar com a cabeça.

– Vamos marcar para sair algum dia, o que acha? – ele falou, estendendo-lhe um cartão.

– Ah, claro, pode deixar. Obrigada, Derik.

Sâmia pagou e desceu do táxi que havia parado em frente ao seu trabalho. Ela entrou, mas Derik não saía de seu pensamento. Agora estava mais animada, talvez apenas precisasse de mais tempo. Se ela tinha esquecido Derik, por quem esteve apaixonada por mais de um ano, então iria esquecer também aquele demônio.

Ao chegar a sua sala, a empolgação de segundos atrás já estava passando. Se antes achava que poderia esquecê-lo, agora já duvidava, afinal, Derik esteve em seus pensamentos por um ano inteiro e ela o esqueceu alguns meses depois; agora, aquele demônio foi apenas um dia e, desde então, ele assombrava sua vida.

Ela não tinha muitos amigos, não tinha, na verdade, nenhum, com exceção de Magarette, que era sua vizinha. Ela não tinha ânimo para conversar; quando as pessoas falavam, as conversas ficavam enfadonhas, ela se distraía pensando em outros assuntos e, muitas vezes, deixava os demais falando sozinhos; chegava a ser constrangedor, mas ela não conseguia evitar. Nada que tinha nesse mundo lhe era interessante, embora todos os dias ela se esforçasse para parecer normal e viver bem. Alguns homens se aproximavam dela quando estava sozinha em algum restaurante, ou algum outro lugar, mas não os que a conheciam em seu trabalho, pois eles sabiam que ela era muito estranha e, como comentavam às escondidas, o que ela tinha de bonita tinha de desequilibrada.

Como era muito eficiente em seu trabalho, a diretoria não se incomodava com os comentários maldosos a seu respeito; para eles, pouco importava se ela falasse sozinha ou não falasse com ninguém, desde que entregasse sua resenha e sua crítica na semana prevista e, principalmente, que achasse o próximo best-seller, porque isso era sua especialidade: ela tinha o dom de advinhar qual dos inúmeros contos que recebiam seria um sucesso.

Ela também não se importava com alguns olhares maldosos, não usava seu tempo com nada que não fosse seu trabalho e, quando alguém tentava se aproximar, ela educadamente desviava ou dispensava tanto pretendentes a amigos como possíveis conquistas.

Sâmia não tinha uma hora especifica para almoçar. Às vezes, descia para o restaurante do prédio, outras atravessava a avenida e ia tomar um suco em algum café. Sempre levava suas anotações consigo, assim, era mais uma maneira de manter as pessoas afastadas; fingindo estar ocupada lendo, dificilmente alguém a interrompia.

Naquela tarde, ela foi até a esquina e se sentou do lado de fora para aproveitar o dia lindo de sol que fazia, pediu um suco e uma salada e começou a mexer em suas anotações; gostava de lugares abertos para escrever; começou escrevendo pequenos pensamentos e agora estava tentando trabalhar em um conto; é claro que não havia comentado com ninguém, já que ela ainda não havia terminado a faculdade e não deveria se arriscar de amadora. Mas sentia que algum dia poderia escrever uma boa história.

Sua mente, nesta tarde, estava particularmente perturbada: os pesadelos que andava tendo estavam muito nítidos, sentia o coração apertado e procurava, com todas suas forças, não pensar no que havia acontecido, ou em sua imaginação, porque nada tinha acontecido de verdade, isso não era real. Não podia ser.

Um trovão explodiu alto, assustando não só ela como as demais pessoas que ali também estavam sentadas. O que minutos antes era um belo dia de sol transformou-se num escuro de nuvens negras que cobriram o céu.

– Vai chover! – gritou alguém, mudando de lugar e indo para a área coberta.

Ela continuou ali, olhando o infinito e sentindo um vento muito forte que começara a soprar. Isso era muito estranho, nunca havia visto uma mudança de clima assim; a temperatura caiu de uma forma que já se tremia de frio ao permanecer ali.

– Não quer entrar?

Ela saiu dos seus pensamentos quando ouviu a voz do garçom, que já colocava a mão na cadeira para que ela levantasse.

Ela levantou e guardava seus papeis na pasta enquanto várias pessoas também se levantavam e iam para dentro do café. Os grossos pingos de água começaram, mas ela não conseguia se mover. Seus olhos pararam do outro lado da rua, de onde um estranho na calçada a olhava fixamente.

O dia já estava completamente nublado, dificultando a visão, e a temperatura caíra drasticamente. As rajadas do vento gelado batendo em seu rosto a faziam sentir que desta vez não estava sonhando.

O homem estava em vestes escuras e uma longa capa negra; ela não conseguia ver muito bem seu rosto; a forte chuva agora já impedia sua visão.

– Moça! Moça, algum problema?

O garçom voltara, agora segurando um guarda chuva. Ela voltou para onde o estranho estava, mas ele já havia desaparecido. Deixou-se conduzir pelo garçom e, somente quando entrou, se deu conta do quanto estava molhada e com frio.

– Um uísque, por favor.

Sâmia viu seu colega de trabalho sentar-se no bar, quase a seu lado. Ele sorriu levemente e ela tentou retribuir.

– Algo para beber?

– Apenas água, obrigada, eu perdi o apetite.

Sâmia pagou pela comida que pediu, mas nem chegou a tocá-la. Ficou ali com a garrafa de água, esperando que a tempestade passasse.

Ela levou uma mão à cabeça e, massageando a nuca, tentava se acalmar.

– Você não é doida, não é doida, você não viu nada, não viu nada.

Ela falava em sussurros, mas poderia até mesmo ter falado alto que ninguém teria notado, pois o barulho era intenso devido à multidão de pessoas que entrava para se abrigar da inesperada tempestade.

– Trabalha na previsão do tempo ou é vidente?

Sâmia levantou seus olhos e seu coração quase parou. O homem que vira do outro lado da rua estava ao lado de Douglas, que sorria com seu copo de uísque na mão.

O estranho sorriu e passou a mão nos longos cabelos dourados.

– Desculpe? – o estranho perguntou.

– O sobretudo – Douglas disse, apontando para o casaco.

– Para andar com um desses no dia lindo que estava fazendo há minutos atrás, ou trabalha na meteorologia ou é vidente.

– Acho que apenas sou um homem de sorte – respondeu o estranho, sorrindo e sentando-se a seu lado.

Agora estavam os três ali no balcão e ela não conseguia ver ou ouvir mais ninguém. Havia algo de estranho naquele homem, ele não parecia humano, e ela continuava a conversar consigo mesma.

– Vamos, Sâmia, não seja maluca, ele tem um sobretudo apenas, nem era uma capa.

Ela brigava com seu inconsciente quando Douglas estendeu a mão para ele e se apresentou.

– Douglas Anderson.

– Leander. Leander Simons.

Sâmia respirou aliviada: talvez ela apenas estivesse imaginando coisas, ele tinha nome e sobrenome! Não podia ser um daqueles... Mas e se ele estivesse mentindo?

– Trabalhamos no jornal aí em frente – Douglas disse, apontando para ela.

– Trabalha nesse prédio?

– Não, vim apenas ver uma pessoa.

Os olhos dele pararam nos dela, e um frio percorreu seu estômago.

"Por que ele tinha dito que veio ver uma pessoa e não se encontrar com alguém? Ver é uma coisa, se encontrar é outra bem diferente. Ver era apenas observar... Cala a boca, Sâmia!"

– Permita-me.

O estranho havia arrancado o casaco e colocado sobre seus ombros. Essa atitude inesperada a deixou sem reação.

– Obrigada, não é necessário...

– Eu faço questão, minha senhora.

As pernas de Sâmia amoleceram. "Minha senhora!" – ele dissera, ele era um deles! Era um demônio que viera buscá-la!

Lembrou-se com nitidez agora da última vez que fora chamada daquela maneira, o convite, aqueles olhos frios, aquela tortura embriagante...

– Com licença.

Sâmia saiu às pressas, passando entre o aperto de pessoas; estava sem ar, precisava voltar a sua sala, tomar seu calmante e respirar um pouco.

– Ela levou seu casaco – Douglas disse ao homem.

– Está tudo bem, eu pego outra hora.

– Ah, desculpe, não sabia que já se conheciam. Ela é assim estranha, de repente larga tudo que está fazendo e desaparece... – Douglas tentou justificar.

– Não nos conhecemos.

– Não? Mas... Não se importa com o casaco?

O estranho sorriu.

– Tenho certeza que iremos nos encontrar de novo.

– Preciso ir.

Leander saiu do bar e Douglas deu de ombros; gente estranha atraía gente estranha.

 **27 de julho às três e vinte e cinco**

Ela olhou pela última vez o imenso tabuleiro de xadrez, observou os passos dele que se aproximavam dela.

– Me deixe voltar pra casa.

– Não vou impedi-la.

Ela voltou seu rosto para a porta que a levaria de volta a seu mundo e voltou a olhar para ele.

Seus pés não conseguiam mais se mover e ele pareceu notar.

– Aquele – disse, apontando para o luminoso portal – não é um mundo para alguém como você.

A voz não tinha emoção nenhuma e o rosto dele estava totalmente rígido; por um segundo ela achou que vira um traço de apreensão, mas logo havia desaparecido.

– É meu mundo, de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Sâmia atravessou e, com ela, toda a dor e tristeza. Fez o que tinha que ser feito. Pela primeira vez tomara uma decisão adulta, mesmo que, a partir daquele dia, sua vida havia sido deixada para trás.

 **28 de julho às quatro e vinte e cinco**

– Me dê sua mão.

Ela hesitou, mas depois acabou por aceitar e ele a ajudou a pular sobre as pedras de um rio que corria tranquilamente.

-Por que vem me ajudar? Estou jogando contra você, sabia?

– Estou ciente disso.

Os olhos dele agora eram sarcásticos e ela teve medo de estar ali sozinha ao seu lado, chegou a pensar que ele poderia matá-la afogada.

– Eu costumo salvar meus adversários de perigos insignificantes.

– Por quê? – ela perguntou em voz firme, tentando parecer destemida.

– Para que eles permaneçam intactos até a hora que eu possa destruí-los.

Ela sentiu que iria desmaiar: seu coração disparou diante daqueles olhos frios, se agarrou ao travesseiro e acordou com falta de ar.

Dois dias haviam se passado e nada daquele homem estranho voltar ao jornal procurando por ela. Douglas lhe dera o recado, dizendo que o rapaz dissera que iam se encontrar de novo, mas ele não aparecera.

Ela já estava mais tranquila. Depois de uma consulta marcada com urgência com o Dr. Donhill, ela se acalmou e ele a convenceu que o estranho era apenas um homem normal, que estava disposto a ajudar, emprestando-lhe o casaco; um homem normal e, principalmente, humano!

Era estranho que ele não tivesse aparecido, talvez estivesse ocupado com algum negócio...

Sâmia se levantou e apanhou sua pasta, ia descer um pouco e comer alguma coisa. Entrou no elevador e começou a ler suas anotações. Ela se distraía de tal modo, vivendo tão reclusa em seu mundo, que não via ou ouvia nada a sua volta. Quando chegasse ao térreo, não saberia dizer quantas vezes o elevador abriu as portas ou se alguém havia-lhe desejado boa tarde.

– Hoje não vai chover, poderá almoçar tranquila.

Ela prendeu a respiração e começou a olhar para os pés dele; viu as botas de couro negro.

Ela teve que admitir que ele não se vestia como os cavaleiros medievais, era uma pessoa aparentemente normal, apesar dos cabelos loiros caídos pelos ombros.

Sâmia parou seus olhos fixos nos dele e foi com alívio que percebeu que eles eram azuis, azuis e não cinza!

– Me desculpe, eu estava distraída.

O estranho sorria.

– Seu casaco está lá em cima. Foi muito gentil de sua parte; vou voltar e pegar.

Ela estendeu a mão para apertar o botão do seu andar, mas ele a segurou.

– Não se dê ao trabalho, outra hora que for mais conveniente.

Sâmia fazia força para não chorar. Por mais normal que a situação parecesse, ela tinha certeza absoluta que ele não era apenas um executivo qualquer arrumando uma desculpa para cortejá-la. Ele estava ali por motivos mais fortes.

O elevador parou e um casal entrou; estavam discutindo alto e não se importaram em manter sigilosa a conversa quando viram os dois ali.

– Eu quero saber o que você fez com o anel, Pâmela!

– Eu disse, eu já disse que perdi! – ela gritava ainda mais.

Sâmia recuou alguns passos e o estranho se aproximou de seu ouvido, dizendo:

– Ela vendeu o anel.

– Desligue esse celular agora, Roger!

Sâmia viu que o homem afastava a mulher com a mão, tentando ouvir o que lhe diziam.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido: ele jogou o celular no chão e gritou:

– Você não vale nada! E, além disso, é burra! Vendeu o anel na loja de meu melhor amigo!

O elevador parou de novo e um grupo de executivos entrou enquanto o casal saiu ainda gritando pelo andar.

Sâmia permanecia muda e apertava sua prancheta com força contra o peito para evitar que ele percebesse o quanto ela tremia.

Assim que o elevador abriu e várias pessoas entraram e o grupo de executivos saiu, ela o perdeu de vista, passou apressada entre as pessoas, mas ele não estava em nenhum lugar onde poderia ser visto.

 **29 de julho à meia noite e vinte e cinco**

Batidas desesperadas na porta e, assim que a abriu, ele caiu em seus braços; estava com o rosto coberto de sangue e seu corpo mutilado.

Estava sem voz, sem reação, e seu corpo tremia tentando se libertar daquele pesadelo. Sua testa foi se enchendo de gotas de suor, até que seu corpo despertou, ouvindo vozes que vinham do corredor.

– Está vendo? É esse animal aí! O senhor faça o favor de tirar esse bicho daqui. Meu filho é alérgico, não posso passar por aqui que toda vez ele começa a tossir sem parar.

– Sim, senhora, eu farei isso o mais rápido possível.

Reconheceu a voz, esperou alguns segundos e abriu a porta; conseguiu ver o zelador entrando no elevador e a senhora que arrastava o filho tossindo pela escada.

Fechando a porta, dirigiu-se à sacada. Viu quando o empregado colocou o gato na calçada e voltou a entrar no prédio. Ou estava tendo alucinações ou aquele gato estava mesmo tendo uma reação estranha.

Primeiro viu quando se colocou em pé somente com as duas patas traseiras e, depois, com uma pata dianteira segurava um graveto que apontava em direção à porta que havia se fechado. Suas patas trocavam passos como se estivessem em um duelo e ele soltava rugidos como se estivesse insultando o pobre homem.

Logo, deixou cair o graveto e, ainda andando com as duas patas, apoiou-se ao extintor na calçada. Cruzando as patas traseiras, encostou as costas e uma pata dianteira descansava na cintura.

Sentiu seu sangue gelar quando o gato a notou, fixando os olhos na sacada, olhando-a atentamente. Ainda de pé, levou uma pata dianteira em direção ao peito e, baixando a cabeça, curvou-se em uma reverência.

Sâmia entrou rapidamente, trancando a porta; dirigindo-se à cozinha, serviu-se de um copo de água, ingeriu duas pílulas na tentativa acalmar os nervos.

 **30 de Julho às duas e vinte e cinco**

– Já pode acordar agora.

Ela abriu os olhos e lá estava ele sentado na beirada de sua cama, exatamente como ela se lembrava: aquela face pálida, os olhos cinza e os cabelos dourados caindo em desalinho pelos ombros.

Ela não pôde se mexer, apenas o olhava ali a sua frente.

– O que faz aqui?

– Senti saudades... Você não? – E seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso malicioso.

Sâmia levantou-se em um salto, acendeu a luz e olhou em volta. O quarto estava deserto. Olhou embaixo da cama com o coração pulsando em sua garganta. Havia sido tão real... Tomou um gole de água e voltou para cama já com os batimentos mais calmos. Ele se lembraria dela? Chegaria a sentir sua falta? Ela balançou a cabeça e a cobriu com o travesseiro; precisava de mais remédios; por mais que ele se lembrasse dela, a única coisa que ele poderia querer era vê-la morta.

Margarette estava com uma imensa cesta de vime coberta e se dirigia ao elevador quando Sâmia saiu dele.

– Sâmia, como está? Não a tenho visto ultimamente.

– Olá, Margarette. Sim, ando muito ocupada, tenho vindo em casa somente para dormir.

– Precisa de ajuda? – perguntou, apontando para a cesta.

– Não se incomode! A cesta é grande, mas o peso é pequeno – disse, levantando a toalha que a cobria.

Sâmia quase desmaiou ao ver o gato dentro da cesta. Não conseguiu esconder sua reação e deu dois passos para trás. Seu rosto havia se tornado branco como se todo seu sangue tivesse sido sugado.

– Sente-se mal, querida? – Margarette disse, tocando seu braço.

Com voz trêmula, ela respondeu:

– Está tudo bem, não se preocupe, não almocei, deve ser por isso.

– Então vá logo para casa e se alimente, menina. Depois conversamos, sim. Estou indo levar esse gato para a veterinária dar uma olhada nele. Sabe quem são os Lewis, não? Os que detestam gatos?

– Sim, a senhora Lewis estava conversando com o zelador sobre esse aí.

– Pois então, ela veio me falar que esse gato estava no parque quando o menino dela foi brincar e, como ele tem alergia, atirou uma pedra que felizmente não acertou, gritando para que fosse embora.

– E imagina o que aconteceu?

Sâmia teve medo de saber e aguardou a resposta em silêncio.

– Pois ela me disse que viu quando isso aconteceu e que o gato virou o traseiro para o pequeno e balançava de um lado para outro fazendo fusquinha e, se não bastasse isso, lhe mostrou a língua.

– Acredita, querida?

– Até mais, Margarette.

Sâmia ensaiou um sorriso que não apareceu e foi direto ao seu apartamento. Colocando a chave, ainda se virou e viu que Margarette entrava no elevador e o gato, virado para ela, acenava em despedida.

– É sua imaginação! É sua imaginação! – gritava, olhando para o espelho enquanto observava seu rosto banhado em lágrimas.

Não é possível, isso está indo longe demais! Por mais que tente me convencer que foi minha imaginação, como negar os últimos acontecimentos?

Não era somente ela que imaginava as coisas, Julia Lewins, seu filho, Daniel, o recepcionista e Margarette, algo deveria estar errado.

– Mas por quê? Por que depois de seis anos ele voltaria?

Poderia descrevê-lo detalhadamente: sua lembrança era perfeita, principalmente daqueles cabelos dourados em desalinho pela cabeça, o rosto pálido e os olhos misteriosos, o falcão que voava pelo tabuleiro, pousando na borda, tomando forma humana ao iniciar o último jogo...

– Era um falcão! Não era um gato! É isso!

Sentiu, então, um enorme alívio e o sangue que corria em euforia ao puxar pela memória a lembrança dele se transformando.

– Sâmia Rolfe, você anda levando muito a sério seu trabalho de crítica de literatura fictícia – disse em voz alta, sentindo-se melhor, e foi para sala onde começaria seu trabalho.

 **31 de julho às três e vinte e cinco**

– Curve-se! – ele gritava com seus olhos de fogo.

Sentindo seu corpo curvar-se involuntariamente diante dele, observou, sem poder reagir, seus amigos sendo transformados em pedras.

– Agora poderá guardá-los para sempre.

Ele gargalhou diabolicamente, deixando cair a seus pés uma corrente com símbolos petrificados que outrora foram seus companheiros na mágica jornada.

 **1 de agosto às seis e vinte e cinco da tarde**

Sâmia havia terminado o banho bem quente. Embora o verão tivesse chegado há algumas semanas, aquela noite estava extremamente fria. Ainda enrolada na toalha, aproximou-se do espelho e viu seu reflexo meio embaçado pelo vapor que envolvia o banheiro. Relembrou todos os sonhos que havia tido até então. Se ao menos tivesse alguém com quem conversar fora o Dr. Donhill, alguém que não acreditasse tudo ser esquizofrenia, ao menos tiraria um pouco da angústia trancafiada em seu peito. Na noite anterior, tinha certeza que alguém a observava. Acordou várias vezes sentindo uma presença, mas seus olhos nada puderam ver. Se ao menos o filho de Margarette chegasse agora, poderia aproveitar suas férias e viajar.

Levantou a mão e limpou parte do espelho para se ver melhor. Tinha tudo para ser uma pessoa feliz: tinha um rosto lindo, pele bem cuidada, nariz delicado, cabelos castanhos caindo pelos ombros e olhos escuros sem brilho. Era fácil para qualquer pessoa de bom senso saber que, apesar da beleza, ela não era feliz, seu olhar denunciava sua alma e os conflitos em seu coração.

Talvez devesse ir visitar seus irmãos e seu pai, nunca mais colocara os pés em sua antiga casa.

– Não, isso só pioraria as coisas.

Se voltasse àquele lugar, tinha certeza que seus pesadelos se tornariam ainda piores ou talvez o demônio viesse pessoalmente para assombrá-la. Ele com certeza a odiava por tê-lo vencido, por ter resgatado Jane, com certeza desejava vê-la enlouquecer até a morte.

Relembrou o dia que cometeu seu maior crime, quando encontrara aquele livro misterioso, com a capa de um material que, à primeira vista, parecia vidro, mas, ao tocar, era extremamente fina e leve; as folhas eram tão finas que temia que a qualquer momento fossem se rasgar, mas nada parecia abalar aquelas supostas frágeis folhas que guardavam um segredo maldito. E, por fim, relembrou a praga que rogara. Odiava a madrasta naquela época por ter invadido sua casa, tomando o lugar da mãe. Sim, ela havia desejado que ela morresse, e isso não aconteceu apenas uma vez, mas foi depois de encontrar o maldito livro que seu desejo se tornou realidade e sua vida se transformou num inferno.

Seu pai foi definhando e ela sabia que em breve morreria, e ainda para aumentar seu tormento descobriu que Jane estava grávida. Ela não poderia arcar com duas mortes e, então, ofereceu sua vida pela felicidade do pai e do irmão que ainda estava sendo gerado. Com isso, ela aceitou jogar um jogo mortal, saiu vencedora; teoricamente, sim, mas ela sabia que não havia vencedores em um mundo como aquele.

Seus dedos começaram a rabiscar imagens no espelho, enquanto seu pensamento vagava em um passado remoto. Primeiro desenhou um "J", depois um "A". Seu dedo corria tão rápido quanto seu pensamento entre a floresta que estivera, entre todas as apostas, os túneis que escolhera e os jogos que jogara.

– Jahean

Ela leu em pensamento o nome formado, mas não teve coragem de dizer em voz alta. Em um acesso rápido, fechou o punho e bateu com força no espelho, fazendo com que se partisse. Um filete vermelho agora escorria de sua mão, caindo sobre a pia branca.

– Droga!

Ela enfaixou a mão ferida e saiu para se vestir. Precisava se acalmar, logo estaria entrando em férias e iria esquecer tudo aquilo, precisava apenas se concentrar em seu trabalho, só isso.

Enquanto se vestia, se esforçava para lembrar mais detalhes daquele mundo mágico. Ela tinha que acreditar que isso nunca acontecera, mas, por outro lado, se tivesse certeza que tudo havia realmente acontecido, tiraria o peso das costas de ser doida.

As cenas que saltavam em sua mente, vagas, já estavam se dissipando. Apenas os sonhos recentes podiam dar uma visão perfeita do local, era produto do seu inconsciente.

– Mas o inconsciente não guarda fatos passados?

Segundo o seu médico, sim, e, se realmente foi um fato passado, foi porque realmente aconteceu. Exausta e com a cabeça para explodir, tomou mais dois calmantes e se estendeu no sofá, onde em pouco tempo dormia.

Ela estava tomando banho quando notou uma silhueta do lado de fora. Rapidamente puxou a cortina e teve a sensação que iria desmaiar. Lá estava ele, com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito encostado em sua pia, sorrindo.

Ela puxou a toalha e se cobriu o mais rápido que pôde, olhou para a porta que estava entreaberta pensando em como poderia correr dali sem esbarrar nele. Ele pareceu ler seus pensamentos, e inclinou levemente a cabeça em um meio sorriso.

– Tanta pressa?

– Que diabos está fazendo aqui?

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuava a olhando de cima a baixo e ela começou a se sentir inconfortável com aquela situação.

– Esteve me espiando durante o banho e não disse nada?

O sorriso dele agora aumentou, mostrando os dentes alvos.

– Pensei que soubesse que eu viria depois de tantos sonhos seguidos. Esperava por boas vindas e não um strip-tease.

O susto deu lugar a uma imensa tristeza, todos seus sonhos se misturaram e ela já não sabia mais o que era sonho ou realidade. Ignorando o comentário dele, tudo em que conseguia pensar era na saudade doentia, absurda que teimava em existir.

– Pensei que nunca iria te ver de novo.

– Eu também pensei.

A voz dele era séria agora e já não tinha mais aquele tom sarcástico que ela conhecia tão bem. Em passos lentos, ele foi se aproximando, sua mão tomou seu rosto e ele se aproximou ainda mais.

– Por quanto tempo mais vai fugir de mim?

"Não estou fugindo de você, mas, sim, de mim" – ela pensou, mas não disse.

A mão dele continuava em seu rosto, agora deslizando pelo pescoço e ela não podia evitar. Ele a puxou mais para perto e o corpo que já perdia o calor do banho agora voltava a esquentar.

Os beijos eram intensos. Ele a colocou sentada sobre a pia e puxou seu quadril para junto de seu corpo. Os batimentos se aceleravam a cada segundo. O calor que envolvia os corpos, a sensação era indescritível. A toalha deslizou e ela se viu arrancando aquela camisa de seda com certa violência.

Seus gemidos ecoavam deliciosamente, adicionados ao seu desejo ardente. Podia sentir seu clímax se aproximando mais e mais rápido.

Logo a calmaria, estava ofegante e ainda sentia seu corpo tremendo naqueles braços.

– Não vou permitir que vá embora uma segunda vez – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e fechou os olhos, repousando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Sâmia acordou com a respiração alterada. Passando a mão pela testa, chegou a pensar que ardia em febre. Levantou-se e acendeu as luzes: já havia anoitecido.

Sentou-se no sofá e, olhando em sua volta, relembrou cada instante de seu último sonho, corou.

Sentiu-se aliviada por morar sozinha, esse era um momento em que qualquer pessoa perto dela notaria o acontecido.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos em desalinhos, suspirou fundo.

– Agora é demais. Nunca imaginei tal coisa, como posso sonhar com isso?

Ou tinha? Preferia achar que não, devia estar mesmo louca a ponto de desejar aquele que a aterrorizava tanto.

"Você ligou para o consultório do Doutor Donhill, favor, deixe sua mensagem após o sinal".

– Doutor, aqui é Sâmia Rolfe, eu gostaria que retornasse a ligação assim que possível, é meio urgente, ando tendo aqueles pesadelos novamente, mas, desta vez, com uma frequência intensa: foi a décima terceira noite.

Sâmia sentiu um arrepio ao pronunciar a última frase. Respirou fundo e continuou:

– Gostaria que analisasse minha receita e aumentasse a dose dos calmantes. Obrigada.

Tomou um rápido banho, sentou-se no sofá com alguns livros.

Tinha que trabalhar. Deveria esquecer os sonhos ou nunca mais teria capacidade para fazer mais nada.

Lançamento em outubro, no Brasil e na Europa!

Quer saber mais? acompanhe meu site: /category/olivro/reinos/

Face: seriecicloseternos?fref=ts


	2. Capítulo 2 – Uma visita já esperada?

**Capítulo 2 – Uma visita já esperada?**

O telefone tocou apenas uma vez e Sâmia o apanhou rapidamente.

\- Boa noite, Dr. Donhill.

\- Sou eu, maluca! Ta doente?

\- Oh, olá, Scott, não estou doente, apenas pedi para meu médico para trocar minha medicação, e pensei que fosse ele retornando.

\- Como estão todos?

\- Todos muito bem. Adivinha? Estamos indo para a Itália!

\- Como?

\- Papai foi transferido para passar seis meses na empresa lá. Eles vão pagar por tudo, não é legal?

\- Bem, é sim, quando irão?

Ela estava bastante surpresa com a repentina mudança. Embora não vivesse mais com sua família, não gostava da ideia de tê-los tão distante, como em outro país. Sentiu até por Jane. Tinha aprendido a lidar com ela, deixando de lado toda insanidade sobre magia e, é claro, Sâmia também tinha total interesse em não tocar mais nesse assunto após sua dramática experiência.

\- Embarcamos semana que vem, quer ir também?

\- Não posso, Scott. Tenho que trabalhar, você sabe disso.

Mesmo que pudesse, ao lado deles seria o último lugar onde passaria suas férias. Sentimentos opostos rondavam seu coração: amava seu pai, adorava Scott e Jerry, seu irmão menor, tolerava Jane, mas viver com eles estava fora de seus planos. Vivia muito melhor sozinha e, além do mais, sua família não tinha ideia do quanto seu estado clínico havia avançado, não se lembrava mais da última vez que havia dormido sem a ajuda de calmantes.

\- No que está trabalhando agora?

\- Se chama O circular, já leu?

\- É claro que sim, aquele com a garotinha ruiva que endoida o velhote.

\- Sim, esse mesmo. Estou quase acabando a crítica.

\- Quando vai tirar férias?

\- Na verdade, começo amanhã, mas estou pensando em trabalhar nas férias, indo à Europa para fazer uma entrevista com a autora.

\- Isso é que é trabalho divertido, escrevendo sobre livros, viajando pelo mundo, conhecendo gente bacana.

\- Sim, é quase perfeito. O problema é que se passam muitas horas lendo, às vezes, a noite inteira para se fazer uma crítica válida. Não que ficar acordada tenha sido um problema pra mim, de qualquer forma.

\- Ainda não consegue dormir? - perguntou a voz abafada de Scott, que acabara de morder uma maçã.

\- Não se preocupe tanto com isso; está tudo bem. Assim que tiver minha medicação alterada, tudo ficará certo.

\- Humm, sabe o que eu acho? – disse, mordendo mais um pedaço - Que num conxegue dormir pulque num para de pensá nele.

Sâmia pensou que talvez não estivesse ouvido bem, afinal, Scott estava falando com a boca cheia.

\- De que está falando?

\- Você sabe quem. O cara de quem costumava de contar histórias...

\- Ora, Scott, isto foi apenas uma história, fantasia, não foi real, nunca foi.

\- Mais uma razão para sonhar com ele: você se apaixonou por uma ilusão.

As palavras do irmão soaram como uma explosão dentro dela. Embora apenas com dez anos, conversava com ele como se fosse seu melhor amigo. Desde que saiu daquele mundo mágico, ele era seu confidente. Mesmo com cinco anos, na época era ele quem ouvia todas as loucuras que havia vivido.

"Não, não havia, isso nunca aconteceu!" - Sâmia expulsou seus pensamentos e ia revidar o comentário quando Scott a cortou.

\- Escute, o motivo pelo qual eu liguei é que fui fazer o que me pediu e agora estou encrencado.

\- Como assim?

\- Perguntei pra Jane sobre o livro e ela disse que nunca viu tal coisa.

\- Scott, é claro que Jane jamais iria dizer que jogou aquele livro fora.

\- Espere, é verdade. Primeiro eu procurei no porão, onde estão todas as caixas que você deixou, e elas estavam todas fechadas... Olhei em cada cômodo da casa, então pensei que talvez ela tivesse dado fim antes de você empacotar as coisas.

\- Não, eu coloquei junto com os outros livros: Os gnomos azuis, pequenas fadas, eu acho.

\- Eu achei esses dois, mas O mundo dos jogos não estava lá, em nenhum lugar.

\- Bem, então, achando que ela teria escondido sem que você soubesse, eu inventei que na escola a professora havia pedido para comprar esse livro, porque ela iria fazer um resumo e provar que a magia não existe e que as adoradas crianças não deveriam deixar-se levar por coisas estúpidas.

A voz de Scott era séria e Sâmia quase acreditaria nele se não o conhecesse bem.

Explodindo em risadas, ela disse:

\- Não posso acreditar em sua astúcia, seu diabinho.

\- Então - disse Scott, orgulhoso de sua artimanha-, ela ficou super feliz por ter uma professora que penssase como ela e prometeu comprar o livro pessoalmente. Eu disse que você tinha esse livro e perguntei se ela não havia jogado fora. Ela disse que não, e acredite, Sâmia, ela estava dizendo a verdade, assim com a mesma certeza que tenho que ela me mataria se soubesse que ando lendo livros de magia. Eu afirmo que ela não sabe onde está e até arrisco dizer que nunca chegou a ver esse livro.

Nada iria agradá-la mais do que usar um de seus livros para uma tese contra a fantasia.

\- É verdade, Sâmia - suspirou.

\- Mas o problema é que, por sua causa, eu to enroscado.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque ela foi pessoalmente comprar esse livro e, imagina só, nenhuma livraria jamais ouviu falar nele...

\- É estranho que não consigo me lembrar do autor, só pensei nisso agora que resolvi fazer uma crítica sobre ele.

\- Sâmia, você está me ouvindo? Eu to enroscado. Se Jane não conseguir encontrar esse livro, como sei que não vai porque já fomos a todas as livrarias pelo Submundo, o que é que vou fazer?

\- O que você disse?

Sâmia sentou-se ereta no sofá e apertou o telefone contra o ouvido para ouvir melhor.

\- O que é que vou fazer?

\- Não! Você usou uma expressão.

Sâmia não teve coragem de repetir.

\- Pelo Submundo? - disse Scott, rindo. Melhor que pelos céus, não? Sei lá... vi em algum livro, eu acho.

Sâmia começou a sentir o medo voltando, a sensação de insegurança de sua adolescência. Procurou esquecer a sensação, focalizando no problema do irmão.

\- Você acaba de dizer que vão mudar, então não vai precisar mais comprar livro nenhum.

\- Aí é que está o problema: eu disse que foi a nova professora que pediu, disse que tinha conversado com ela para saber coisas da escola nova e ela falou do livro. Era uma desculpa perfeita. Mamãe não ia contrariar a nova professora logo no primeiro dia.

\- Bem, me deixa pensar. Bom, diga a ela que você se enganou com o título.

\- Não vai dar certo, Sâmia. Depois de quinze livrarias buscando O mundo dos jogos, eu não posso dizer que era O tabuleiro de Xadrez.

Sâmia sentiu mais um arrepio com as últimas palavras de seu irmão, por que, de repente, ele estava citando coisas de sua alucinação? Respirou fundo. A culpa era toda sua por encher a cabeça dele com suas loucuras, ele provavelmente se lembrava das histórias mais do que ela.

\- Muito bem, diga que é O mundo dos jogos, de Violet Johnson.

\- Eu conheço esse livro, sua doida: é literatura e todos queriam nos vender esse. Ela sabe que não fala de magia.

\- Ai, meu Deus. Sâmia pensava o mais rápido que podia.

\- Pode me tirar dessa, foi você que me colocou.

Seus dedos batiam rápido no laptop em seu colo.

\- Ok, achei! Diga que é de John Smith, O mundo do jogo, é parecido.

\- Do que fala?

\- Não faço a menor ideia; acabo de achar na internet, mas é sobre magia.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Acho que sim...

\- Sâmia, e se ela quiser ler?

\- Jane lendo livros de magia? - disse Sâmia rindo - Seria mais fácil o rei do Submundo vir me visitar... Seu sorriso morreu em sua última frase e ela começou a sentir muito frio. A frase escapara de sua boca antes que pudesse impedi-la, precisava tomar mais um calmante.

\- Está certo, vou falar então. Preciso desligar agora, se cuida, viu?

Tentando controlar o nervosismo e suas mãos que tremiam o suficiente para que deixasse escapar o telefone, disse:

\- Cuide-se também, tento te ligar semana que vem antes de viajarem. Agora também tenho que desligar. Diga "oi" para papai, Jerry e Jane.

\- ok, beijos

\- Até logo.

Colocando o laptop no sofá, ela correu ao banheiro e afundou sua cabeça em água fria. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que de repente tudo parecia tão real como antigamente? Por que diabos inventou de fazer uma crítica daquele maldito livro, o livro causador de sua patologia? Realmente não estava em seu juízo perfeito.

A água pareceu acalmar um pouco. Foi à cozinha, preparou um chá e, sentando-se novamente no sofá com suas anotações, se enrolou em um cobertor. A noite estava fria e o tempo nublado: tudo indicava que uma tempestade iria desabar a qualquer momento.

Talvez devesse assistir a um filme em vez de trabalhar. Não, ela precisava terminar logo, faltavam apenas algumas páginas. A tempestade começara e o vento batia na janela, fazendo-a vibrar.

Sorrindo para si mesma, pensou que talvez vivesse há tempo demais sozinha e que deveria adotar um gato de estimação. Ao se lembrar do gato, a sensação incômoda reapareceu.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, voltou a olhar sua tese.

Fez algumas notas e voltou a pensar: "como o livro havia desaparecido daquela forma?" Assim como havia surgido, ele desaparecera. A última vez que o viu foi antes de cair naquele mundo. Ou tinha guardado numa caixa logo após voltar e nunca mais a abriu? Teria o rei ficado com ele para que nunca mais ela pudesse voltar?

\- Será que eu conseguiria voltar?

Balançou a cabeça e pensou o que diria Dr. Donhill se soubesse em que ela estava pensando naquele momento.

Olhou para sua mesa central e viu o relógio que acabara de mudar, exatamente meia noite. Seu medo aumentou. Lá fora o vento uivava, e a água caindo com toda força trazia a sensação que tudo iria desabar. Da porta de vidro que dava para a sacada, uma sombra que crescia em sua direção, primeiro uma, depois duas, três, quatro patas...

Sâmia fechou os olhos com força e seu corpo todo se paralisou. O trovão explodiu, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor. Agora o barulho havia cessado, mas ela não conseguia abrir os olhos, ela sentia a presença dele chegando, se é que já não estava ali. O frio subia por toda sua espinha, arrepiando a nuca. Ela mordia os lábios com força para ter certeza que estava acordada.

\- Sim, você está – disse uma voz masculina.

Sâmia abriu os olhos quando ouviu a voz suave e voltou a fechá-los ainda mais rápido que da primeira vez. Sim, ela o vira. Não, não era Jahean, era o estranho do casaco e com o casaco! Poucos segundos foram suficientes para reconhecê-lo exatamente como viu da primeira vez.

\- É sua imaginação, é sua imaginação – ela repetia em um sussurro, abrindo um pouco os olhos segundos depois, para fechá-los novamente.

\- Desaparece, criatura dos infernos! Eu to sonhando! Eu to sonhando!

O estranho estava sentado bem a sua frente com as pernas tranquilamente cruzadas.

Sâmia, a essa altura, já se perguntava que pecados teria cometido para ser punida daquela forma, se já não bastasse não ter uma vida como as outras pessoas agora os demônios saíam do inferno para persegui-la. Nem ao menos desmaiar ela conseguia, ao menos morreria sem sentir, mas não, sua punição era tamanha que ela estava totalmente consciente.

\- Minha senhora, eu devo lhe dizer que tenho a noite inteira para permanecer aqui, então, se pudesse colaborar falando comigo, lhe pouparia uma noite incômoda sentada nesse sofá.

Sâmia abriu os olhos e o olhou longamente.

\- Você não é uma alucinação, não é mesmo?

\- Nem de longe – sorriu o homem.

Ele se levantou e o corpo dela retraiu no sofá à medida que ele caminhou dois passos e, depois, apontou para a sua mesa de centro.

\- Se importa?

Sâmia não podia acreditar no que estava vendo: um homem que, de maneira alguma, parecia normal, que tinha lhe emprestado um casaco, que o recuperou de volta sabe se lá como, agora aparecera por mágica em sua sala e estava pedindo permissão para comer uma maçã.

Ele não esperou pela resposta dela: apanhou a fruta e a mordeu com vontade.

\- Fiz uma longa viagem, queira me perdoar.

Ela ficou ali olhando ele terminar de comer sem conseguir dizer nada e sem conseguir tirar os olhos dele. Suas alucinações já tinham ido longe demais, assim que acordasse ou ele saísse, ia se internar.

Quando ele terminou, olhou em volta procurando por um cesto de lixo! E, vendo que só encontraria um na cozinha, colocou uma mão sobre a outra, fazendo os restos do que fora sua maçã desaparecer.

Ele sorria olhando fixamente pra ela. Ela abriu a boca para tentar dizer alguma coisa quando o grande espelho da parede se partiu em centenas de pedaços, fazendo-a saltar. Ele olhou para a moldura vazia e, ainda mastigando, disse:

\- Me perdoe, usei energia demais, não estou acostumado a usar magia na Superfície.

Ele bateu palmas duas vezes e ela assistia hipnotizada a todos os cacos voltando para o lugar e, em segundos, seu espelho estava novamente intacto. Seus olhos foram automaticamente para a fruteira: havia uma pera, uma ameixa e um cacho de uvas. Sim, ele havia comido a maçã. Ela tinha certeza que havia colocado uma fruta de cada pela manhã, então, se não estava era porque ele realmente estava ali.

Sâmia cobriu as orelhas com ambas as mãos.

\- Estou sonhando, estou sonhando – ela falava e chorava ao mesmo tempo, implorando para ele desaparecer.

\- Minha senhora, eu preciso que me escute.

\- Estou sonhando, estou sonhando! – ela repetia sem abrir os olhos.

Ele se aproximou e se sentou ao seu lado, fazendo com que ela levantasse a cabeça e olhasse para ele. Delicadamente, retirou um lenço do bolso e entregou a ela.

Sâmia estendeu a mão trêmula e viu a letra "J" gravada no lenço de seda. O estranho, parecendo ler seus pensamentos, disse:

\- O lenço é dele, mas eu não sou ele, como já deve ter notado.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para a inicial gravada e o devolveu. O estranho hesitou, mas acabou por pegá-lo de volta.

\- Quero que vá embora agora mesmo.

\- Minha senhora, preste atenção: eu não vou embora até conseguir o que vim buscar e não me importa o quanto tenha que esperar.

Sâmia deu um longo suspiro. Tudo bem, ela era doida e tinha alucinações, mas não era burra. Se ela não aceitasse falar, ele continuaria ali e tudo o que ela queria era que ele fosse embora.

Ela deu mais um suspiro e disse:

\- O que quer?

\- Minha senhora, primeiro quero me desculpar. Como disse, não tenho experiência com o portal e...

\- O que você quer de mim? - ela perguntou com certa insistência.

\- Não estou aqui para lhe fazer mal e não quero causar uma má impressão, não precisa se colocar na defensiva.

Sâmia olhou fundo em seus olhos, acreditou que ele não queria lhe matar ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas tudo que ela menos queria era amizade com gente daquele mundo.

"Tente ser educada" - disse para si mesma.

\- Vou fazer um chá - disse, levantando-se.

\- Não, senhora, não é preciso.

Ela então se virou e disse séria:

\- Qual seu nome?

O estranho se levantou e estendeu a mão.

\- Leander. Esqueça o Simons; disse apenas porque estudei que é um costume daqui se apresentar assim, mas Leander, com certeza.

Ela não tocou a mão oferecida e disse:

\- Muito bem, Leander, você vem a minha casa e deseja me falar, então espere que eu faça um chá. Se quiser falar comigo, terá que ser do meu jeito.

Leander ficou surpreso com a reação daquela jovem. Há um minuto ela estava apavorada com sua chegada e, agora, ela se mostrava firme. Mesmo com medo, ela se fazia forte. Ele fizera a escolha certa, essa jovem era perfeita para ajudá-lo em seus planos.

Sâmia voltou com o chá e lhe entregou uma xícara. Leander aceitou educadamente. Ela tomou um generoso gole para se acalmar e disse:

\- Muito bem, diga a que veio e depois vá embora.

\- Minha senhora, não é tão simples assim... eu...

\- Sâmia, me chame de Sâmia.

\- Temos o costume de tratar as pessoas com...

\- Não me importa seus costumes, está em minha casa e em meu mundo. Se quiser falar comigo, me chame de Sâmia.

Leander teve vontade de rir, embora sua expressão fosse séria. Sem dúvidas, ela tinha mais potencial do que havia ouvido.

\- Sâmia, certo. Como disse, meu nome é Leander, sou um habitante de Sunset e tenho um dos maiores cargos perante sua majestade.

Ele deu uma pausa e continuou:

\- Jahean, o imperador do Submundo.

Sâmia tremeu ao ouvir o nome dele. Já não mais podia acreditar que estava sonhando, ele realmente existia e depois de seis anos um de seus homens havia vindo visitá-la.

Ele observava a expressão de seu rosto tentando entender o que se passava naquela mente e procurando reações que o nome de seu rei causaria nela, porém, ela era realmente boa em disfarçar seus sentimentos, nem ao menos um piscar de olhos. Ele continuou:

\- Vim à Superfície para buscar por ajuda por um pequeno problema que estamos enfrentando ou iremos enfrentar em breve.

\- Continue.

Leander se ajeitou mais no sofá e procurou olhá-la nos olhos para que ela realmente entendesse o que ele queria dizer.

\- Sua majestade Jahean cometeu um erro terrível.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar - Sâmia interrompeu- ele se arrependeu de tentar me matar e agora manda você para se desculpar? Pois não aceito, pode ir embora.

\- Minha senhora, me desculpe, mas Jahean nem ao menos sabe que estou aqui, e, com certeza, serei punido rigidamente se ele descobrir.

Sâmia agora estava confusa, então não era ele que perturbava seu sono?

\- Continue.

Leander notou que havia despertado o interesse dela, então se apressou em dizer:

\- Tentarei ser breve, Sâmia, eu vim aqui porque Jahean resolveu se casar e conto com sua ajuda para impedir que ele cometa esse disparate.

Teria entendido direito? Ele resolvera se casar? E o que ela tinha com isso?

\- Você deve estar se perguntando o que tem com isso, mas eu lhe peço que me ajude e prometo recompensá-la de alguma forma.

\- Me recompensar? Eu odeio teu rei, ou seja lá o que ele for em seu mundo. Ele é o causador dessa subvida que tenho. Eu não me importo com o que ele faz com a vida dele, não me importo com ele da mesma maneira que ele não se importa nem nunca se importou comigo!

Leander cruzou as mãos e, pensativo, as levou à boca e disse:

\- E seria esse o motivo para não esquecer alguém que detesta tanto?

\- Por que não esqueço? É o que tenho tentado fazer nesses últimos malditos seis anos! Acha que posso? Se pudesse eu teria esquecido!

\- Minha jovem, confesso que a tenho observado durante vários meses e posso afirmar que sua vida não está de acordo com os padrões normais.

\- Padrões normais? Essa é ótima. Eu sou completamente doida, graças ao desgraçado daquele demônio que você chama de rei.

Leander passou os olhos pelo apartamento em silêncio. Embora fosse um assunto urgente, ele teria que ter muita calma para convencê-la.

\- Eu faria qualquer coisa para esquecer o que vivi.

Sua última frase despertou o interesse de Leander, seus olhos brilharam e ele se sentou ereto no sofá.

\- Faria qualquer coisa?

\- Faria.

\- Me ajude então – disse, segurando as mãos dela.

\- Diga que aceita me ajudar e eu farei com que seu passado deixe de existir.

Sâmia olhava as mãos dele sobre a suas e a ansiedade em seu olhar. Poderia confiar nesse homem? Não estaria a mando de Jahean para lhe atormentar?

Ela retirou suas mãos e se levantou.

\- O que exatamente quer que eu faça?

Leander se animou e também se levantou.

\- Venha comigo, seja minha convidada. Temos três meses para fazer com que ele veja o erro que está cometendo.

\- Como é que é? Você acha que eu vou voltar exatamente pro lugar que eu quero esquecer?

\- Sâmia, por favor, será apenas por três meses, eu posso fazer com que seu passado seja apagado. Podemos voltar no tempo, por uma causa justa, é claro. Mas há outras formas, poções, interferência mental, enfim, eu posso fazer com que esqueça que esteve lá, com que seu passado seja apagado por completo e posso te deixar seguir sua vida como desejar.

Ela hesitou. Se apagasse seu passado, se voltasse aos seus treze anos, como seria sua vida agora? Teria seu apartamento? Seu emprego? Se ela voltasse no tempo a ponto de impedir que sua mãe morresse?

\- Posso escolher o tempo que quero voltar?

\- Estou limitado à data que visitou meu mundo.

Isso não ajudaria em nada. Se não pudesse ter sua mãe de volta e apagasse sua experiência, apenas deixaria de ser doida para ser revoltada.

Vendo sua hesitação, Leander insistiu:

\- Imagine sua vida como está hoje. Sim, isso eu posso fazer. Sei que gosta de sua maneira de viver, posso deixar exatamente como está. A diferença é que não vai ter pesadelos ou lembranças que a atormente.

\- Sem remédios?

\- Sem remédios - ele afirmou com um sorriso.

\- Sente-se.

Eles voltaram a se sentar e agora ele explicava o que esperava que ela fizesse.

\- Como eu disse, Jahean decidiu se casar e sei que sua presença lá tornaria tudo mais confuso. Ele já está confuso com tudo isso, acredite em mim.

\- Por que não quer que ele se case?

\- Porque o casamento é eterno em nosso mundo e deve ser feito para a felicidade eterna. É para ser o paraíso e não um purgatório.

Casamento eterno? Sâmia sentiu um aperto em seu peito; ela também estava confusa.

\- Quando ele me vir, quem estará em um purgatório serei eu. Ele simplesmente me odeia.

\- Ele não te odeia, eu posso garantir.

\- Se ele me mandar embora?

\- Ele não vai mandar.

\- E se ele mandar?

\- Se ele mandar e eu não puder interceder ou se nosso plano não funcionar, eu manterei minha promessa, cuidarei para que tenha uma vida sadia. Mas apenas se não der certo. Você não pode desistir em hipótese alguma.

Ela começou a pensar. Ela ganharia das duas formas. O que tinha a perder?

\- Por que não quer que ele se case?

\- Eu já lhe disse: Rafaela não serve para ele.

\- Me diga a verdade, quero saber em que estou me metendo.

Leander não pensava em explicar detalhes, mas também não poderia deixar a jovem sem resposta.

\- A princesa Rafaela havia sido prometida ao Príncipe AL, eles são primos, e Jahean é muito amigo da mãe de Al, porém, ele desistiu do casamento para não haver uma desavença entre dois reinos. Jahean teve a brilhante ideia de se casar com ela.

\- O quê?

\- Sâmia, isso não é importante, o importante é o que nós temos que fazer.

\- Não é importante? Eu quero entender bem essa história, quero saber agora mesmo por que Jahean comprou um problema que não era dele.

\- Eu lhe disse: ele tem muita estima pela Rainha, a considera como sua própria mãe.

\- E agora ele decide se casar só porque é amigo da mãe da noiva?

\- Mãe do noivo - corrigiu Leander. – Eu acredito que ele deve ter motivos pessoais. Como disse, ele anda muito confuso há muitos anos, deve ter pensado em ajudar a Rainha, sim, mas também tomar uma decisão que já deveria ter tomado.

\- Por quê?

\- Não se cansa de fazer perguntas?

Sâmia não respondeu e ele continuou:

\- Como rei dos reis, senhor absoluto do Submundo, ele já deveria estar casado. Só que Rafaela é definitivamente a escolha errada.

\- Ela o ama?

\- Rafaela? Está brincando? Rafaela só ama a si mesma, é insuportável. Acredite em mim, Sâmia, eu não faria nada para prejudicar Jahean, nunca, mesmo que significasse a minha morte.

Ela estava curiosa com a intensidade que Leander falava. Havia alguma coisa estranha nisso tudo que ela ainda não conseguia entender direito.

\- Então aceita minha proposta?

\- Uma última pergunta.

\- Diga.

\- Por que se importa tanto com ele?

Leander passou a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou.

\- Devo a ele minha vida. Ele me ajudou uma vez e agora é hora de retribuir, mesmo que ele não saiba que precisa ser ajudado.

\- E então?

\- Mas o que acha que eu posso fazer? Chegar lá e dizer: "Olá, Jahean, lembra-se de mim? A menina que tentou matar? Então, vim aqui para lhe pedir que não se case..."

\- Não, é claro que não!

\- Sâmia, por favor, entenda que ele não tentou te matar.

\- Você não estava lá! Não sabe o que ele fez!

Leander não respondeu. Depois de um longo silêncio, disse:

\- Eu só quero que tente se aproximar dele, ignore-o até o início. Ele ficará tão confuso quanto você quando descobrir que está vivendo sobre o mesmo teto que ele. Deixe o tempo passar, eu cuidarei de tudo para que se aproximem e, quando ele confiar em você o suficiente, você dirá a ele sua opinião. Não peça que ele não se case, apenas diga o que pensa sobre passar a eternidade com alguém que não se ama.

Ela estava indecisa e ele começava a temer que tudo seria em vão. Se ela não aceitasse, ele não conseguiria pensar em nenhuma outra forma de acabar com aquele casamento.

\- Que garantias eu tenho que vai cumprir sua promessa?

Leander sentiu-se ofendido.

\- Minha senhora, há leis em meu mundo tão rígidas quanto no seu. Ninguém tem permissão de interferir na vida dos mortais, mas eu estou disposto a conseguir o objeto necessário para que isso aconteça e, nem que eu pague com minha existência, eu farei o que lhe prometi.

\- Está certo.

\- O quê? - perguntou surpreso.

\- Eu aceito. Sou doida, vivo sob efeito de remédios, minha infância destruída, que eu tenho mais a perder?

\- Obrigado, Sâmia! Ele a abraçou em um impulso e ela, surpresa pela reação dele, não sabia como reagir.

Assim que ele a soltou, disse:

\- Quanto tempo precisa para se aprontar?

\- Não muito.

Ela o deixou na sala e foi em direção ao quarto, de onde pegou uma pequena mala e, colocando-a em cima da cama, pensava.

"Vou levar pouca coisa, porque sei que assim que ele me vir vai me fazer voltar".

Ela estava feliz com a ideia. Sentiu que podia confiar em Leander, afinal, Jahean a faria ir embora e ela ganharia sua vida de volta. Era apenas uma questão de horas para que ela tivesse uma vida digna. Colocou algumas peças de roupas e fechou a mala, depois tornou a abri-la.

\- E se ele não a mandasse embora assim tão rápido?

Era melhor ter com o que se distrair: colocou um caderno, algumas canetas, cópias dos papéis em que estava trabalhando e o novo livro que trabalharia no segundo semestre. Colocou também seu estojo de tintas, com o qual se distraia pintando quadros e tornou a fechar a mala.

Ligou para Scott e disse que resolvera viajar aquela noite mesmo para uma oportunidade única de trabalho. Ligou também para Margarette e disse que já estava no aeroporto, em caso de ela querer se despedir e encontrar aquela criatura lá. Prometeu trabalhar muito e que voltaria pronta para viajar com ela e seu filho. Avisou, ainda, o escritório que trabalharia nas férias e que, assim que terminasse o próximo livro, entregaria tudo para poder viajar.


	3. Capítulo 3 – Férias no Submundo

**Capítulo 3 – Férias no Submundo**

Leander olhou em volta, procurando alguma coisa.

Assim que ela voltou, viu a reação dele e perguntou:

\- Algo errado?

\- Parou de chover.

\- E?

\- Você não tem nenhuma fonte ou qualquer coisa assim?

Ela ficou parada, olhando para ele sem entender.

\- É que preciso de água para a transportação.

\- Abra a torneira... – ela disse, olhando na direção da cozinha.

\- Não, não, precisamos de algo maior.

\- Aquela tarde no café você fez chover, não foi?

\- Sim, mas não posso abusar do uso de magia; toda magia é reportada ao meu mundo e não quero despertar o interesse de Jahean para onde estou agora.

\- Tem uma fonte no jardim do prédio.

Os dois desceram e, assim que chegaram ao jardim, que àquela hora estava deserto, ela não acreditou no que teria que fazer. Leander havia colocado os dois pés dentro da fonte e agora estava todo encharcado.

\- Você não espera que eu entre aí, não é?

\- Prometo que não vai se molhar.

\- Você está todo molhado!

\- Venha, por favor, lhe dou minha palavra.

Sâmia segurou sua mão e entrou. Ia começar a gritar, dizendo que estava se molhando, quando se sentiu seca. Seus olhos não se adaptaram totalmente à escuridão, mas logo podia ver sombras projetadas na parede pelas velas nos candelabros.

Leander deu alguns passos a frente e abriu uma porta, pedindo para que entrasse.

Ela observou encantada. Primeiro uma antessala com poltronas estofadas, uma mesa central com frutas, algumas decorações. Mais para trás, outro cômodo dividido por um arco esculpido em gesso, a cortina rendada e depois estava a cama, como a de uma princesa. Estava em um filme de época? Um sonho? O quarto era exatamente como nos filmes medievais, a pintura da parede parecia gravar em sua alma a imagem dos anjos, estava em um castelo!

Logo sua alegria deu lugar ao desespero. Estava no castelo de um demônio que ia querer matá-la pela manhã.

\- Assim que amanhecer, vou comunicar ao rei que está aqui. Não se preocupe, está tudo sob controle, tudo que precisa está neste quarto: toalhas e roupas de cama no armário, banheiro logo ali – disse, apontando para uma porta.

\- Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

\- Acho que não – ela respondeu, quando, na verdade, o que queria pedir era para ir embora. Mas havia dado a sua palavra e não poderia voltar atás.

\- Vou deixá-la descansar, então. Mas preciso que aprenda algo e bem rápido, em caso de algum imprevisto.

\- Quero que pense em mim com toda força, pense em meu nome.

\- Não entendo.

\- Faça de conta que não estou aqui e sinta o desespero, a urgência de falar comigo.

\- Assim? – disse, fechando os olhos e pensando nele.

\- Precisa se esforçar mais. Caso precise de mim e eu não esteja aqui, se pensar em mim e usar toda sua mente para isso, eu estarei aqui.

\- Vou treinar.

Sâmia rezou para que nunca precisasse chamar por ele, mas precisava aprender, caso encontrasse Jahean sozinha e ele tentasse matá-la de novo.

\- Se fizer isso agora não vai me deixar dormir – disse Leander, sorrindo.

\- Não se preocupe, vai passar bem a noite, e pela manhã venho bem cedo para lhe dizer o que vamos fazer.

\- Está certo.

\- Obrigado, Sâmia – disse, apertando sua mão e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ela deu mais uma olhada pelo quarto, mas estava exausta e decidiu que o melhor era dormir. Tirou da mala uma camisola branca super transparente e, se olhando no espelho, se perguntou por que havia trazido aquilo, ou melhor, por que só havia trazido aquilo? Deveria ter sido a tensão de tudo que aconteceu. Bem, ela não podia voltar para casa para buscar outra camisola, então fechou a porta à chave e se deitou.

No andar de baixo, Jahean remexia em alguns papéis em cima de sua mesa. Passou a mão pelos olhos cansados e olhou o relógio; faltava pouco para as duas. Decidiu que revisaria a lista de convidados apenas mais uma vez.

Voltou a pegar a pena e a fazer anotações quando bateram na porta.

\- Entre - o rei respondeu ainda de costas.

\- Por que ainda está acordada, Alethea? - ele disse sem se virar.

\- Trouxe um chá, majestade, para que possa dormir melhor.

Jahean se virou ao ouvir a voz.

\- Obrigado, Aédi, pensei que fosse Alethea.

\- Ela deve estar dormindo, majestade. Notei que passou o dia agitado e mal tocou em seu jantar.

Jahean não respondeu, não gostou de ser interrompido pela criada que estava sempre atrás de lhe agradar, chegava a ser um incomodo.

Ela colocou a bandeja sobre a segunda mesa e ele notou que havia dois cálices.

\- Quantas bocas acha que tenho, Aédi?

\- Ah, meu senhor, este aqui é para a senhora, notei que chegou muito tarde e pensei que gostaria de um chá.

\- Rafaela está aqui?

Aédi fez esforço para parecer inocente, mas saboreava cada palavra que dizia.

\- Creio que não, meu senhor, essa senhora chegou ainda há pouco com Leander. Imagino que vêm de longe para chegar a essa hora.

\- Leander trouxe uma dama para meu castelo?

A criada não respondeu, mas seu coração disparava em felicidade. Não suportava Leander e, se ele havia trazido uma mulher para o castelo sem que o rei soubesse, com certeza ele estaria em apuros.

\- Me desculpe, majestade, pensei que fosse sua convidada.

\- E onde estão?

O rei já havia se levantado e ia em direção à porta.

\- Leander desceu para seu quarto e a jovem está no andar de cima.

\- Meu rei, me perdoe por não avisá-lo, mas para estar aqui na Ala Sul imaginei que fosse alguma convidada especial.

Jahean ignorou o comentário dela. Se ela não fosse tão competente em seu trabalho, com certeza já a teria dispensado. Ele conhecia bem seus criados e não suportava a maneira como ela agia, sempre procurando parecer bem a seus olhos quando, na verdade, queria apenas provar que era a melhor e receber um tratamento especial.

Leander, por sua vez, deveria ter enlouquecido para trazer mulheres para seu castelo, e ainda na Ala Sul. O rei tinha que ver isso de perto. Ao notar os passos da criada logo atrás dele, ele parou e a olhou nos olhos:

\- Vá dormir.

\- Mas, meu senhor...

\- Eu disse "vá dormir".

\- Boa noite, majestade.

Ele pôde ver a decepção nos olhos dela, mas isso não importava agora, tudo que queria era saber que loucuras povoavam a mente de Leander.

Assim que chegou ao andar dito, ele começou a abrir as portas de todos os quartos para verificar e, à medida que encontrava vazio, batia a porta com força.

Sâmia, que estava quase pegando no sono, ouviu os ruídos aumentando, ficando cada vez mais próximos e se levantou imediatamente. Seu coração dava sinal de que algo errado estava acontecendo. Os ruídos foram ficando cada vez mais próximos, seus batimentos cardíacos eram tão intensos que ela podia sentir pulsando na garganta, e sentiu que iria desmaiar, quando a maçaneta de sua porta girou em vão.

Com certo alívio, lembrou que estava trancada, mas seu alívio durou apenas um segundo. Com certeza mandariam abrir a porta, e onde estaria Leander? Pensou nele o mais que pode, mas seu pensamento foi interrompido quando viu a silhueta familiar atravessando a porta ainda fechada. Ela não teve mais duvidas: era Jahean.

Tentou se manter firme no chão e não desmaiar, quando a mão puxou violentamente a cortina que dividia os cômodos.

Os olhos dele pararam nela, e seu semblante de raiva passou a surpresa. Ele permanecia parado ali sem dizer nada, apenas olhando para ela.

\- Sâmia?

Ela não teve coragem de responder. Ele se aproximou com alguns passos e voltou a falar:

\- Como chegou aqui?

\- Por uma fonte...

Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer. Ela fora sincera, mas, pelos olhos dele, ele não tinha entendido tão bem assim.

\- O que está fazendo em meu mundo? Em meu castelo?

Ele cruzou os braços e deu um passo para trás em um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Me deixe adivinhar: meu homem de confiança acaba de me mostrar que não deve ser tão confiável assim...

\- Leander! - a voz dele agora era tão alta que a faz tremer.

Eles ficaram se olhando. Ela sem conseguir se mexer e ele aguardando a chegada do seu ministro.

Em um segundo, bateram a porta. Sâmia observou a chave girando sozinha e teve certeza que era Jahean a abrindo com o pensamento, mesmo sem desviar os olhos dela. Leander entrou.

\- Majestade, eu posso explicar... Eu pedi a...

\- Leve ela de volta.

\- Majestade, eu...

\- Agora.

Jahean se virou para sair e Leander o deteve.

\- Majestade, eu não posso levá-la, ela quer ficar e está aqui por vontade própria.

Ele se virou vagarosamente e a encarou.

\- Você quer ficar? - ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Leander deu um olhar significativo para que ela dissesse que sim e ela respirou fundo e disse:

\- Quero - sua voz saiu tão baixa que parecia mais um sussurro.

\- É mesmo? E o que a faz pensar que permitirei que alguém como você faça parte do meu mundo.

\- Alguém como eu? O que está querendo dizer?

O rei voltou a olhar para Leander e disse:

\- Livre-se dela agora.

\- Escuta aqui, seu desgraçado, você acha que sou algum objeto descartável para que ele se livre de mim?

Leander estava chocado e, ao mesmo tempo, se deliciava com a situação. Ela era muito corajosa para falar assim com o rei, e ele, por sua vez, parecia disposto a continuar discutindo com ela, coisas que só acontecem quando a pessoa tem algum significado, pois ninguém perde tempo com alguém insignificante, nem mesmo no Submundo.

\- Vejo que continua sem modos.

\- Não para alguém como você!

Ele sorriu e agora a olhava com malícia. E ela se deu conta que estava com aquela camisola transparente!

\- Outras partes, no entanto, tiveram significativa mudança – comentou para logo se dirigir à saída.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram em fúria e Leander soube que aquele era o momento de interromper.

Passou por ela e disse ao seu ouvido:

\- Volte a deitar; depois eu volto aqui.

E seguiu o rei que já havia deixado o quarto.

Seguindo rapidamente pelas escadas, Jahean ia em direção ao seu quarto e Leander, logo atrás, pedindo que esperasse.

\- Jahean, escute, por favor, eu peço.

Assim que chegou ao quarto, ele bateu a porta antes que Leander entrasse, mas o ministro tornou a abri-la.

\- Por favor, Jahean, me escute, ao menos me escute.

O rei passou a mão pelo rosto, deu um longo suspiro e se sentou.

\- Seja breve.

Ele, então, se colocou a sua frente e disse:

\- Ela está aqui para me ajudar.

\- Para te ajudar?

\- Sim, majestade, eu a trouxe para que me ajudasse a entender as mulheres da Superfície.

Os olhos de Jahean dançavam entre o interlocutor a e sua lista de noivado.

\- Que andou bebendo, Leander? Ou devo assumir que perdeu a razão?

\- Majestade, foi sugestão sua: me pediu que me inteirasse dos comportamentos femininos da Superfície.

\- Sugestão minha? E quando me ouviu dizer "Sâmia Rolfe"?

\- Jahean, entenda, ela já esteve aqui, é confortável com a magia, onde encontraria outra jovem disposta a me ajudar sem ter um ataque de nervos?

Os dedos do rei batiam repetidamente na mesa. Leander não poderia deixar que ele pensasse, precisava convencê-lo a qualquer custo.

\- Meu senhor, faço isso por Elizabeth, como vou convencê-la a vir aqui se não entender como os mortais agem e pensam?

O rei agora passava a mão pelo queixo, e Leander torcia as mãos, nervoso.

\- Logo ela, Leander? Em toda Superfície não tinha outra mulher disponível?

Ele não respondeu. Tinha que escolher bem as palavras, qualquer deslize agora seria fatal.

\- Eu prometo, majestade, que ela não vai lhe incomodar. Posso até dizer a ela que não lhe dirija a palavra, ela está aqui unicamente para me auxiliar enquanto me preparo para cumprir suas ordens.

\- Tenho que dizer que estou muito decepcionado com você.

Leander sentiu um aperto no peito e se sentou ao lado dele.

\- Por favor, majestade, eu não faria nada que lhe trouxesse aborrecimento, vou colocá-la na Ala Norte, se permitir. Não vai nem notar que ela está aqui, é unicamente por Elizabeth, eu lhe garanto.

\- Se ela me trouxer algum tipo de aborrecimento...

\- Não vai, Jahean.

\- Se ela ficar bisbilhotando o que não deve...

\- Vou providenciar tudo, majestade.

\- Se ela me criar qualquer tipo de contratempo...

\- Eu prometo, senhor, que não vai.

\- Que seja.

Leander teve o impulso de se ajoelhar e lhe beijar a mão, mas se conteve. Se fizesse isso, poderia despertar suspeitas no rei. Ele era muito inteligente e saberia que o motivo de ela estar ali era maior que contar detalhes do mundo mortal.

\- Eu agradeço, meu senhor.

Leander virou-se para sair, mas o rei o chamou.

\- Não tão rápido, quero que me diga o que fez para convencê-la a vir.

\- Ela veio de boa vontade, senhor.

\- Não teste minha inteligência, Leander, aqui é o último lugar onde ela gostaria de estar.

\- Talvez não a conheça tão bem, senhor.

Leander já havia se arrependido do que disse ao ver os olhos de Jahean se estreitarem.

\- E você a conhece melhor que eu?

Os olhos do rei agora eram de desconfiança e sarcasmo.

\- Não, majestade, não foi o que quis dizer.

\- Teve contato com ela durante esses seis anos?

\- Não! Eu lhe dou minha palavra, senhor, só falei com ela hoje.

\- Leander, se eu tiver algum motivo para pensar que está mentindo para mim, eu...

\- Ela tinha pesadelos, eu prometi acabar com eles se me ajudasse.

\- Pesadelos?

\- A vida dela ficou bem diferente do que era antes de vir aqui.

\- É mesmo? - Jahean voltou os olhos para os papéis enquanto ouvia.

\- Ela achava que tinha imaginado tudo, tomava remédios, coisas da Superfície...

\- E você só falou com ela hoje e ela já lhe faz confissões?

\- Jahean, nunca lhe dei motivos para duvidar de mim.

\- Me deu esta noite.

\- Eu nunca tive contato com ela, apenas hoje, mas a tenho observado há alguns meses. Sabia que ela passava por pesadelos e fiz a proposta. Como disse, ela não vai incomodar, eu...

\- Já chega! Deixe-me dormir. Não quero mais uma só palavra sobre essa sua ideia absurda. Ela está sob sua responsabilidade e tudo que ela fizer ou disser você responderá por isso.

\- Sim, majestade. Boa noite.

Leander correu para o quarto de Sâmia que, já trocada com a mala na mão, estava pronta para ir embora.

\- Não, Sâmia, onde pensa que vai?

\- Eu não vou ficar aqui com alguém que me odeia! Você ouviu, ele não me quer aqui.

\- Sâmia, temos um trato! Não pode voltar atrás com sua palavra. Depois de hoje, se for embora assim, seus pesadelos ficarão ainda piores.

\- E como pensa em me manter aqui? Escondida no guarda-roupa?

\- Não! Ele concordou que ficasse.

\- Concordou? O que disse a ele? - ela perguntou com mais medo que surpresa.

\- Disse a verdade: que veio aqui para me ajudar.

\- E ele se convenceu tão rápido assim?

\- Sâmia, por favor, eu me entendo com ele. Peço que faça apenas a sua parte.

Ela voltou a se sentar, desanimada.

\- Começamos mal...

\- Mas amanhã será melhor, eu lhe prometo.

\- Durma, amanhã conversaremos mais.

Sâmia dormiu bem mais do que havia imaginado. Passava das dez quando ela acordou. Esqueceu onde estava e, aos poucos, tudo foi voltando a sua mente. Então Jahean realmente existia? Ah, se o Dr. Donhill a visse agora, continuaria lhe dando calmantes?

Abriu a janela e deixou o vento morno tocar seu rosto. Uma bela manhã de verão. Sua visão era de um vasto campo florido e da floresta. Seus olhos não conseguiam chegar muito longe, uma espécie de névoa guardava o reino. Disso ela se lembrava muito bem; seja lá o que fosse aquilo, continuava guardando o lugar.

\- Sunset – disse em voz alta. Só agora descobrira o nome daquele lugar. Podia jurar que era o Mundo dos Jogos e, por falar em jogos, onde estaria aquele imenso tabuleiro?

Leander provavelmente a colocara em uma parte do castelo que não dava visão, poupando-lhe daquela amarga lembrança. Ele era gentil e bem diferente de Jahean.

\- Bom dia.

\- Leander! Bom dia - ela disse, virando-se para ele.

\- Pensei que a encontraria com raiva pela minha demora, mas vejo que acaba de acordar.

\- Me desculpe, mas, depois de ontem, minha mente simplesmente desligou.

\- Não se preocupe, fez bem em descansar. Vou cumprir algumas obrigações e passo aqui em meia hora para levá-la para almoçar e conhecer o castelo. Aqui o dia começou há muito tempo.

Assim que ele saiu, Sâmia se olhou no espelho; ainda estava com aquela camisola! Agora seu ressentimento havia aumentado. Leander a vira daquela forma e, em nenhum momento, havia faltado com respeito ou percebera algum olhar malicioso. Agora Jahean, em apenas um segundo, conseguia ser tão, tão inoportuno!

Ele fazia isso apenas para provocá-la, já havia feito seis anos antes. Era a maneira de ele aumentar ainda mais seu medo e, se ele havia concordado em deixá-la ali, não era à toa, com certeza iria tornar a vida dela um inferno.

Ela abriu o guarda-roupa e, para sua surpresa, estava cheio dos mais variados tipos de vestidos e sapatos. Ficou em dúvida se deveria usar aquilo ou alguma coisa que havia trazido. Resolveu que pensaria nisso depois, e foi tomar um banho para acalmar os nervos.

Leander bateu e, após a permissão do rei, entrou.

\- Por onde andou a manhã inteira?

\- Fui à Terra Baixa, majestade, como me pediu ontem à tarde.

\- Ah, sim, é verdade. E Agnes como está?

\- Muito bem, senhor, mandou lhe dizer que virá visitá-lo em breve, assim que passar a época da colheita.

\- Ordens para essa tarde?

\- Preciso que Elias assine aquele contrato de comércio. Ele já fez isso?

\- O rei Elias está em Dubin, majestade, mandou um mensageiro essa manhã e disse que, assim que voltar, passará aqui para falar sobre o acordo.

\- Chegou uma carta de Nevin hoje de manhã. Ele diz que estará muito ocupado para aparecer na festa de noivado - disse o rei sorrindo.

\- Já era esperado, meu senhor – respondeu Leander, apanhando sua prancheta.

\- Algo mais, majestade?

\- É tudo. Continue com os preparativos e fique atento com a Ala Norte , Alethea me disse que esta manhã já chegaram alguns convidados. Acredito que nos próximos três dias o movimento será intenso.

\- Isso é tudo.


	4. Chapter 4 O castelo

**Capítulo 4 – O Castelo**

Quando Leander retornou para ver Sâmia, ele a encontrou enrolada numa toalha.

\- Sâmia, pensei que estaria pronta.

\- Eu não sei o que vestir, o que devo usar?

\- Tudo que está neste quarto é para seu uso pessoal, escolha o que quiser. Vou executar mais algumas ordens e volto em minutos para te levar.

Embora estivesse num lugar que detestasse com aquele homem que detestava, ela não podia negar a satisfação que tinha por ver todos aqueles trajes, a decoração. Estava vivendo um conto de fadas. Por quantas vezes em sua infância se imaginou morando em um castelo com um lindo príncipe, mas o que conseguira era estar em um castelo com um demônio; isso sim.

Ela se encheu de raiva pelos sonhos frustrados e puxou um vestido qualquer.

Leander e Sâmia atravessaram o longo corredor e alcançaram a escadaria. À medida que avançavam, ela se encantava ainda mais com o que via: as paredes em pedras rústicas eram iluminadas por grandes tochas fixadas em um ornamento de mármore, embora estivessem apagadas durante o dia.

Começaram a descer a escadaria de madeira forrada com um carpete vinho; pelas paredes havia decorações em gesso, antigos cavaleiros e damas que passeavam com suas aias.

Ela contou o total de três lances de escada e, como que lendo seus pensamentos, Leander falou:

\- Essa é a área real do castelo; na Ala Sul ficam apenas quem o rei considera pessoas especiais, ou seja, ninguém – ele disse em um sorriso amistoso.

\- Não é verdade – ele continuou - os reis e rainhas dos demais reinos ficam nessa Ala quando chegam, já os demais nobres ficam sempre entre a Norte e a Oeste; a Ala Leste é praticamente reservada aos criados e ao exercito pessoal.

\- Você está no terceiro andar; o quarto do rei fica no segundo e, o dia que quiser me encontrar, estou aqui – disse, apontando para a primeira porta do lado esquerdo no primeiro andar.

\- Aqui chamamos de Área Transitória. Pode ser confuso no começo, pois, se começar contar do Hall de Entrada, você não estaria no terceiro andar e, sim, no quinto, mas, se começar a contar a partir do primeiro piso reservado aos quartos, estará no terceiro. Aqui chamamos assim, pois não estamos no Hall e nem nos dormitórios; temos aqui várias salas, algumas de jogos.

Sâmia sentiu seu corpo retrair e Leander, percebendo o que havia dito, apressou-se em dizer:

\- Mas é claro que prefiro te mostrar algumas esculturas.

E a levou para outra sala para mostrar algumas coleções. Por um momento, ele esquecera que o tormento dela havia começado jogando os jogos do rei.

Na sala de refeições, o rei, sentado à mesa, conversava com sua governanta.

\- Alethea, mande servir o almoço e não se esqueça de checar se todos os convidados das Alas Norte e Oeste estão sendo bem recebidos.

\- Claro, Majestade.

\- Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda? Entendo que com o noivado está tendo muito mais ocupações.

\- Não, meu Senhor, está tudo na mais perfeita ordem.

O rei se levantou e estava saindo quando Aédi, que ouvia a conversa, o chamou.

\- Meu Senhor, a jovem que está com Leander...

\- Sim?

\- Ela precisa de uma ama, posso servi-la?

Jahean a olhou demoradamente. Era óbvio que ela nada mais queria além de descobrir o que Leander fazia com uma mortal no castelo. Por outro lado, conhecendo Aédi sabia que qualquer coisa que Sâmia fizesse ele seria o primeiro a saber.

\- Que seja.

\- Obrigada, majestade.

Ele não a ouviu agradecer, já fazia suas botas ecoarem pelo castelo rumo a seu escritório.

Leander fez as apresentações à governanta que olhava Sâmia curiosamente. No entanto, extremamente discreta e competente como era, não deixou transparecer nenhuma emoção; foi gentil em seus cumprimentos e mandou que o almoço fosse servido a eles e depois foi cumprir as ordens do rei. Aédi entrou assim que viu que eles se encontravam sozinhos.

\- Leander, sua majestade me ordenou que servisse de ama a sua convidada.

Sâmia olhou para aquela mulher a sua frente e imediatamente soube que algo estava errado. Seus olhos eram sarcásticos como os do rei e seu tom de voz era nada mais que arrogância.

\- O quê? Não, eu mesmo cuidarei para que ela tenha uma dama de companhia.

\- Creio que não me entendeu, estimado Leander, foram ordens do rei, não acredito que esteja contestando uma ordem de sua majestade, certo?

Leander estreitou os olhos e Sâmia teve certeza de suas suspeitas. Ali estava uma criatura que tornaria sua estada ainda mais desagradável.

\- Foi o que pensei – ela disse, perante nenhuma resposta de Leander e saiu da sala, dizendo que iria ao encontro de Sâmia dentro de duas horas para instruí-la sobre os costumes do castelo.

\- Quem é essa mulher? – Sâmia perguntou assim que a criada saiu.

\- A maldade em pessoa – disse Leander, contrariado.

\- E claro que a melhor amiga de Jahean.

Leander pareceu surpreso e virou-se para ela.

\- Não, tem uma opinião errada sobre o rei, ele não é amigo de Aédi e tampouco gosta dela.

\- É mesmo? E por que a escolheu para me acompanhar? No mínimo para me manter longe do caminho dele.

\- Talvez, mas eu acredito que a ideia tenha partido dela e não dele. Ela é do tipo que não se aguenta enquanto não se intera de todos os assuntos e se satisfaz apenas quando está passando informações sobre as pessoas.

O almoço transcorreu tranquilo, e Sâmia ainda não podia acreditar que estava novamente naquele mundo. Por mais que fosse difícil para ela admitir, desta vez a estada estava muito mais agradável: ela estava dentro do castelo e não perdida na floresta, rodeada de demônios e lutando por sua vida.

Outra coisa que chamou a atenção dela instantaneamente foi os peões do tabuleiro que conheceu no passado e não estavam mais ali. Eles tinham cerca de um metro e meio e tinham vida própria. Ela nunca chegou a pensar que existissem pessoas naquele mundo além de Jahean, e agora, com tudo que havia visto desde que chegara, ela começava a achar que nunca mais veria as peças de tabuleiro ou o leão que encontrara na floresta bem como nenhuma das outras criaturas com quem compartilhou horas de desespero.

"Ele deve ter criado tudo apenas para me atormentar" – ela pensava enquanto observava o movimento dos criados.

Também havia Leander, que parecia ser tão gentil, tão diferente daquele maníaco que a aterrorizava apenas por prazer.

\- Tenho uma hora antes de voltar as minhas obrigações, quero lhe mostrar o jardim.

Sâmia sorriu. Ele sim era um homem que sabia tratar as mulheres. Agora que já estava começando a se acostumar de estar ali novamente, pôde perceber o quanto ele era bonito, apenas um pouco mais baixo que o rei, mas com um corpo escultural e os longos cabelos loiros; e aqueles olhos azuis que, quando sorria, tinham um brilho ainda mais intenso.

Eles deixaram a Sala de refeições e passaram pelo Hall de Entrada, era imenso. Ela ficou se perguntando quanto tempo eles deveriam perder somente em percorrer cada cômodo. Na entrada do castelo havia duas enormes portas de madeira abertas e, ao lado de cada uma, estava um guarda lindamente uniformizado.

\- Isso parece um sonho.

\- Olha só! Para quem não queria vir, até que sua estada não está sendo assim tão desagradável.

Leander sorria.

\- É, mas não posso esquecer por que estou aqui e essa é a parte mais desagradável.

\- Venha, vou lhe apresentar um dos guardas.

Assim que se aproximaram, os guardas fizeram reverência aos dois e Leander os apresentou.

\- Estes são Dione e Leonas. Se precisar de qualquer coisa que venha de fora, como roupa, sapatos ou qualquer objeto de uso pessoal, peça a Leonas – disse, apontando ao guarda de sua direita.

\- Ele fará com que chegue até você o que pedir. Além de fazer parte da guarda real, é um dos nossos melhores homens.

Leander colocou a mão no ombro de Leonas, que sorria satisfeito.

\- Obrigado, senhor.

Eles desceram os degraus de pedra e foram em direção ao jardim.

O gramado era de um verde claro e muitas flores decoravam o local, a fonte branca se destacava no meio de tantas cores.

\- Nunca imaginei que aqui pudesse ser tão lindo...

\- Há muito mais para ver, mas não tenho muito tempo, embora não nos faltará oportunidade.

\- Não ultrapasse aquelas árvores – Leander disse, apontando ao norte.

É claro que ela não tinha a menor intenção de voltar ali, era exatamente o último lugar para onde ela iria; já tivera muita sorte de sair viva uma vez.

\- O caminho é difícil e acabaria se perdendo – ele continuou.

Mas ela sabia que não era somente o risco de se perder que havia naquela floresta.

Eles se sentaram nos bancos e ficaram conversando mais um pouco, enquanto apreciavam o lindo dia de sol. A vista do castelo do lado de fora era muito maior do que se lembrava. Embora nunca estivesse chegado tão perto, não imaginava que seria daquela forma. Tentou contar os andares, mas os perdiam de vista.

\- Há alguma coisa mais que precise antes de eu ir?

\- Poderia arrumar uma sala para mim? Não precisa ser grande, um lugar onde eu possa pintar alguns quadros.

\- Mas é claro que sim; até amanhã terá o que precisa, mas agora preciso ir, não quero aborrecer Jahean. Vou levá-la de volta e lhe mostrar a biblioteca.

Sâmia se animou. Ela adorava ler e, sendo um castelo, podia imaginar quantos milhares de livros não teria disponível. Ela tinha certeza que o plano de Leander não daria certo: Jahean nunca se aproximaria dela e ela seria muito grata por isso. Então, tudo que tinha que fazer era passar três meses lendo, pintando e fazendo seu trabalho. Assim, quando o prazo terminasse, ela estaria de volta e completamente curada.


	5. Chapter 5 Livros

**Capítulo 5 – Livros**

Seus olhos percorriam as estantes repletas. Do rodapé ao teto, havia milhares de livros. Ficou parada na porta, admirando para depois percorrer o ambiente.

A sala era forrada por um carpete que ela imaginou ser persa, se acaso existisse esse tipo de tapete no Submundo. Seus pensamentos ficavam cada vez mais confusos. Seis anos atrás ela estivera ali e passara vinte e cinco horas tentando não ser morta. Depois seis anos tentando se convencer de que nada havia acontecido, agora estava ela tentando descobrir mais daquele mundo: como eram feitos os tapetes, as decorações, de onde vinha tanta gente que ela não tinha sequer imaginado existir.

Havia um grande lustre adornado por velas que garantia a luminosidade da leitura. Havia, ainda, algumas poltronas próximas das estantes e um divã.

Aproximou-se de uma longa cômoda de marfim com lindas esculturas, imagens de cavaleiros, algo que acreditou serem deuses e deusas. A decoração chamou mais ainda sua atenção: as paredes esculpidas em gesso, sendo ornamentadas por enfeites de ouro. Do lado direito, havia outra parede recheada de livros e mais algumas poltronas com um jogo de sofá ao fundo, dando um ar de sala privativa. Os sofás se fechavam em um L e eram acompanhados por uma mesa de centro.

A sua direita havia uma mesa de aproximadamente dois metros e o brilho refletivo pelo candelabro despertou o interesse de Sâmia.

\- O que é aquilo? - Sâmia perguntou, caminhando em direção ao brilho.

\- A coleção de cristais.

Ela não acreditava em que seus olhos viam: era uma cidade de cristal, com estradas, casas, vales, tudo esculpido no mais fino cristal. Andava lentamente, acompanhando cada detalhe. Depois da cidade havia um grande castelo cercado por uma floresta e havia até pessoas caminhando pelo pátio. A última coleção fez seu coração parar por um minuto: estava diante do negro tabuleiro de xadrez.

Piscou os olhos repetidamente para ver se estava enxergando direito, e ele estava ali, exatamente como se lembrava: no alto daquela colina com suas peças com rostos e mãos, as peças vivas! Seu olhar estava perdido com as lembranças. Observou longamente o rei e a rainha do tabuleiro. Há seis anos, ela teria ocupado uma daquelas casas e havia feito a maior aposta de todas, a aposta que valia sua vida.

\- Vejo que gostou dos cristais - disse Leander com um sorriso suave.

\- Como foram feitas?

\- É um trabalho élfico, vendem nas feiras da redondeza, há mais espalhadas pelos cômodos do castelo.

Sâmia já não ouvia uma palavra do que Leander dizia. Sua mente estava muito longe, olhando fixamente para aqueles cristais. Não seria nenhuma surpresa se aquelas miniaturas fossem outras meninas infelizes como ela, que tivessem ido lá jogar com o rei e, não tendo a mesma sorte que ela teve o vencendo, teriam recebido como punição a transformação e ali permaneceriam eternamente imóveis.

\- Mas me diga o que achou da biblioteca? – Leander perguntou, tirando-a de seu delírio.

\- É maravilhosa.

Sâmia não podia esperar para começar a devorar todos os livros, passaria os três meses trancada ali dentro, com intuito de obter o máximo de informação que pudesse.

\- Imaginei que gostaria de conhecer esse lugar.

A voz de Leander quebrou o silêncio mais uma vez.

\- Você pode vir aqui sempre que quiser; é um lugar perfeito para relaxar e descansar um pouco. Eu lamento, mas realmente já se faz tarde e eu preciso ir.

\- Tudo bem - Sâmia respondeu, sem desviar os olhos dos milhares de livros a sua frente.

Assim que Leander saiu, ela corria rapidamente o olhar, pensando na oportunidade que estava tendo. Ali deveria haver livros de todos os tipos e assuntos, e ela poderia ampliar seu conhecimento, poderia finalmente começar a sua carreira de escritora. Com certeza naquele lugar inspiração não faltaria. Chegou a sorrir, apanhando um livro. Até que sua estada ali não seria tão ruim, era só se manter longe do rei.

Sua tranquilidade durou pouco mais que duas horas, quando Aédi retornou e começou as instruções. À medida que a criada falava, Sâmia pôde constatar que sua gentileza exagerada era apenas porque não havia entendido o que ela estava fazendo ali. A hora que soubesse que Jahean a detestava, ela iria, com prazer, ajudar a atormentá-la.

\- Não sei como se comporta gente do seu tipo, mas aqui as regras são estritamente formais: sua roupa deve estar sempre impecável, seu cabelo, sua postura...

Sâmia tinha vontade de mandá-la ao inferno, mas teve que fazer esforço para se manter firme em seu propósito. Se queria ter três meses de paz, deveria evitar problemas com o rei.

\- Uma dama nunca perde o controle, suas palavras devem sair sempre no mesmo tom, não importa se estiver com raiva, feliz ou desesperada...

Que sono que ela sentia. Nem ao menos prestava atenção no que a criada falava. Tudo o que ela queria era poder ficar sozinha.

Depois de uma longa hora, a criada parou de falar e sua cabeça já doía. Não era apenas em seu mundo que se podia sentir a energia de pessoas negativas, ali também ela pôde constatar um terrível mal-estar ao ficar próxima de Aédi.

As duas saíram para o jardim seguindo as recomendações dela. Uma dama não deveria ficar tanto tempo lendo, deveria aproveitar o sol para corar as faces!

Sâmia não precisava de mais nada para se sentir miserável. Agora nem ao menos podia escolher como passar seu tempo. "Ficará essa mulher grudada nela desde o momento que acordar até a hora de dormir?" Esse era um assunto que ela tinha até medo de pensar.

Um mensageiro chegou ao pátio central e se aproximou das duas; fez uma reverência e entregou uma carta endereçada ao rei. Assim que ele saiu, Aédi começou a resmungar.

\- Imagino que deva estar acostumada com essas aberrações de onde você vem.

Sâmia estava surpresa, não havia notado nada de anormal no homem que acabara de sair.

\- Aberração?

\- Sim, como não? Esses malditos têm sorte. Esse desgraçado principalmente, por ser protegido pelo príncipe Fernando, senão já estaria morto.

Sua surpresa era tanta que ela não sabia o que dizer. Príncipe? Havia um príncipe no castelo de Jahean?

\- Pois muito me alegravam os velhos tempos, onde se cortava a garganta e se enchia um grande balde com o sangue dessas aberrações.

\- Não me diga que bebiam depois? – Sâmia disse em um tom sarcástico.

\- Mas que beber que nada, nem mesmo os porcos merecem um sangue estragado assim! Mas qual!

E lá se foi Aédi de volta ao castelo para entregar a tal carta ao rei.

\- Como está se sentindo?

Ela reconheceu a voz doce vinda de trás dela.

\- Consegui escapar alguns minutos para te ver.

\- É muito gentil de sua parte.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Leander... eu... detesto essa mulher.

\- Você não é a única - ele disse, segurando as mãos dela. – Não se preocupe, assim que tiver uma chance, vou falar com Jahean.

Aédi, que acabara de mandar outra criada levar a carta, observava os dois de mãos dadas da escadaria do castelo.

\- Eu não posso demorar, mas aproveite o dia. Enquanto não falo com Jahean, vou dizer a Alethea que interceda. Nem mesmo damas de companhia passam tanto tempo sem fazer nada. Cuidarei para que Aédi tenha outras ocupações.

\- Obrigada, Leander, você é um anjo.

Sâmia o beijou na face, despertando ainda mais o interesse de Aédi, que já se aproximava. Ele se despediu e foi ao encontro do rei enquanto Sâmia era deixada infeliz com a criada, que voltava a falar sobre os costumes e os modos das damas do reino.

\- Majestade, se importa se eu lhe pedir um favor? Leander perguntou, à medida que se sentava de frente para o rei.

Jahean apenas o olhou demoradamente e disse:

\- Sua cota de favores comigo já ultrapassaram os limites – disse em tom nada amistoso.

\- Por favor, Jahean, é sobre Aédi. Sabe como ela é desagradável. Gostaria de escolher outra criada para Sâmia.

\- É mesmo? E por que não reúne todos os criados para que ela escolha a que mais lhe agrada?

\- Meus criados não estão à disposição de seus convidados!

\- Mas, Jahean...

\- Não quero mais uma palavra sobre isso. Se não está satisfeito com Aédi, pode levá-la de volta de onde nunca deveria ter trazido.

Leander sabia que de nada adiantaria insistir. Já tinha tido muita sorte em conseguir fazer com que ele aceitasse a presença dela ali. Levaria mais tempo até que todo o ressentimento passasse e, se tudo desse certo, conseguiria estragar esse maldito casamento que ele inventara.


	6. Chapter 6 Primeiro Passo

Capítulo 6- Primeiro passo

Sâmia saiu do banho se sentindo exausta. Já passava das cinco e a voz estridente daquela mulher ainda parecia falar em seus ouvidos. Seja lá o que Leander tivesse tentado, não havia dado certo, pois a criada não a deixou sozinha nem um momento sequer. Agora, ainda enrolada na toalha, não tinha coragem de abrir a porta do banheiro por saber que ela a esperava do lado de fora para ajudá-la a se vestir para o jantar.

Ela ouviu a voz de Leander e abriu a porta aliviada, mas, para seu desapontamento, Aédi ainda estava ali.

\- Mas pelo Submundo, o que está pensando?

Sâmia observava, sem conseguir se mexer, Aédi empurrando Leander porta afora.

\- Mas que maneiras são essas? De tolha? Como é possível? Acha que as damas por aqui andam de toalha, totalmente despidas, na frente de nossos homens?

Ela não sabia o que responder. Não estaria essa doida exagerando? Afinal, Leander nunca lhe havia faltado com respeito e, sendo ele um deles, poderia ter-lhe feito mal, se assim quisesse.

Aédi agora estava mais mal humorada que nunca e, abrindo o guarda-roupa em um baque, apanhou um vestido azul turquesa.

Ainda com a testa franzida e expressão de rancor, colocou o vestido em cima da cama e resmungava enquanto procurava por um par de sapatos.

\- Essas jovens mortais acham que podem ser sensuais, enquanto o que conseguem é ser totalmente vulgar.

Sâmia abriu a boca para revidar quando Aédi virou-se para ela com o par de sapatos e gritou:

\- O que está fazendo aí parada? Vá se vestir! O rei a espera!

Era inútil. Sâmia apanhou o vestido e Aédi fechou o zíper de uma só vez, empurrando-lhe pelas costas de modo que se sentasse em frente à penteadeira.

\- Ao menos os sapatos consegue colocar sozinha, não é? -perguntou com os olhos estreitos transbordando desprezo.

\- Tenho certeza que, se não conseguir, poderá me mostrar, já que é tão eficien...

\- Ai! – Sâmia gritou ao ter seu cabelo puxado de uma vez

As mãos de Aédi trabalhavam rapidamente fazendo um arranjo. Sâmia teve certeza que aquela mulher tinha sido mandada por aquele demônio para tornar sua vida um inferno.

Depois de meia hora de tormento, Aédi saiu batendo a porta antes de dizer:

\- Não estrague meu trabalho. Tente não fazer nada de errado até que Leander venha lhe buscar.

\- Mulher dos infernos! - Sâmia suspirou e se olhou no espelho, espantada.

O espelho refletia uma linda jovem de pele alva e face rosada, trajando um vestido clássico que contornava o busto, deixando os ombros a mostra, afinando a cintura e soltando levemente no quadril. Seus cabelos com um arranjo florido dava um brilho ainda mais especial.

\- Essa bruxa pode ser um demônio, mas ela se sentia linda. O que Leander acharia?

Leander abriu a porta de seu quarto e ficou paralisado e boquiaberto por alguns segundos, antes de exclamar com os olhos brilhando:

\- Encantadora!

Sâmia sorriu encabulada enquanto ele lhe oferecia o braço para desceram à sala de jantar.

Ela sorriu. Ele era um verdadeiro cavalheiro e, por mais raiva que havia sentido momentos atrás, agora tudo estava esquecido. Em sua companhia, fazia cada momento ter valido a pena.

\- Jahean sempre janta conosco. Por favor, tente ser gentil com ele.

\- Gentil? Deve estar brincando. Olha a mulher infeliz que ele mandou me vigiar! - Porque sei que é exatamente isso que ele quer, que aquela coisa fique contando meus passos.

Leander riu. Talvez fosse um pouco cedo para os dois começarem uma aproximação. Daria a ela um dia a mais.

\- Procure não discutir com ele, então – ele disse, com um sorriso que ela aceitou com gosto.

As portas se abriram para que eles entrassem e a sala de jantar não era a mesma onde tinham almoçado. A sala era muito maior e havia uma extensa mesa em madeira trabalhada, alguns candelabros no teto e, ao final da mesa, havia uma porta de vidro aberta, por onde Sâmia podia ver o outro lado do jardim.

Assim que eles entraram, ela não tinha coragem de olhar para o rei. Sabia que ele estava com os olhos fixos nela. Ela podia sentir a pesada energia de seu olhar.

\- Boa noite, majestade. Boa noite, Alethea – Leander cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

E, como já esperado, somente a governanta respondeu. Leander puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse e, em uma rápida olhada ao rei, ela pôde ver o tanto que ele estava irritado.

\- E Jakobien? - Leander perguntou, sentando-se.

Jahean acenou para os criados que começaram a servir o jantar.

\- Está em Faíza, tentando um acordo com aquele imbecil do Navim, antes que ele venha aqui pessoalmente para me aborrecer.

Uma curta pausa e ele acrescentou:

\- Navim faz questão de me incomodar com sua presença, embora ele não seja o único.

O clima se tornou ainda mais tenso, tendo ela entendido imediatamente que ele se referia a ela. Leander também sentiu apertar seu coração. Talvez seu plano fosse mais fácil em seus pensamentos do que na realidade.

Alethea, alheia à situação em que se encontravam, começou a dar detalhes dos convidados que já haviam chegado e dos últimos preparativos para o noivado.

Sâmia agora podia observá-lo melhor, pois estava distraído, conversando com a governanta. Ela não teria coragem de encará-lo. Era ainda difícil para ela aceitar que estava jantando na mesma mesa que ele, depois de tudo que vivera.

Teria mesmo sido verdade? Parecia tão irreal. Mesmo estando em um mundo mágico, cruzar aquela floresta sombria e cheia de criaturas inusitadas parecia meio utópico.

Ela nunca imaginou que havia um castelo, embora ela pudesse ver seu topo durante o trajeto. Durante anos, ela alimentou a lembrança de um grande cassino, onde ele se divertia a cada vida que ali era perdida, mas não a dela, ela havia vencido. Seja lá como ela tenha conseguido isso, sabia que não seria capaz de fazer de novo. Sorte talvez, mas, sim, ela havia acabado com o massacre dele e, por isso, ele a odiava. Sâmia podia sentir em seu olhar, ela podia ver em seus gestos e no tom de sua voz. Talvez existisse uma lei no Submundo que determinasse que ele não pudesse matar aqueles que vencessem seus jogos, afinal, por qual outro motivo ela estaria viva e ainda jantando com ele?

\- Majestade, me perdoe tocar nesse assunto na hora do jantar, mas, se não tivermos os nomes ainda esta noite, não conseguiremos fazer com que os convites cheguem a tempo.

Sâmia saiu de seus pensamentos com a voz de Leander. Ela observou Jahean passando a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto de desespero.

\- Se existe um motivo que me faça pensar em desistir de tudo, é esse – foi o único comentário do rei, despertando, assim, o interesse de Sâmia, que agora estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Majestade, deixe que passe o tempo, e que os convites sejam entregues poucos dias antes da festa, assim, não terão tempo de vir.

Ela teria entendido direito? Jahean não queria que os convidados aparecessem? Mas Alethea não acabara de falar sobre os que já estavam no castelo?

\- Não, é inútil. Tâmara já me fez o enorme favor de divulgar a data pelo mundo inteiro.

Ele deu um suspiro e voltou a falar:

\- Mas não posso culpá-la. Aqueles três apareceriam aqui mesmo que o convite chegasse um dia antes, ou até no mesmo dia. Eles simplesmente não perderiam essa oportunidade.

Certo. "Três", ele dissera, então eram apenas três pessoas que ele não queria no castelo. Ela tentava, de alguma forma, acompanhar o raciocínio deles.

\- O problema é que Sunset simplesmente não pode negar a entrada a eles – Leander argumentou.

O silêncio predominou por alguns minutos, sem que se falasse mais no assunto ou qualquer outro. Alethea decidiu quebrar o clima angustiante conversando com Sâmia.

\- E então? Embora seja cedo para formar uma opinião, o que está achando de nosso mundo?

\- Bem diferente do que já pude imaginar, mas todos têm sido muito gentis, ou melhor, quase todos.

Seus olhos pararam em Jahean e Leander prendeu a respiração, porém, ao mesmo tempo sua vontade era morrer de rir. Era incrível como ela tinha a ousadia de desafiar Jahean daquela forma, não aceitando as provocações dele. Assistir a algo assim para outros poderia ser desagradável, mas para ele, que sabia exatamente como seu rei se sentia a respeito dela, era delicioso estar presente naquele momento.

O rei passava o guardanapo nos lábios, devolvendo a ela o mesmo olhar. Era incrível! Leander poderia jurar que qualquer outra pessoa que fizesse o que ela acabara de fazer não viveria para falar novamente e, no entanto, ele apenas a olhava, como se estivessem medindo forças em uma disputa que nunca havia acabado desde que começaram a jogar o jogo de suas prioridades.

Alethea era extremamente discreta e jamais faria um comentário ou perguntas impróprias, mas ela começou a perceber que algo ali também não estava certo e prometeu a si mesma prestar mais atenção no que se passava entre aqueles dois.

\- Majestade, desculpe interromper, mas o mensageiro está esperando sua assinatura para levar a lista de convidados.

Todos os rostos se viraram para a porta e lá estava Aédi com uma pequena bandeja prateada. Ela se aproximou, colocando sobre a mesa junto com um pergaminho e uma pena.

\- Não precisa se levantar, meu senhor, eu mesma levo os nomes ao mensageiro.

Jahean olhava para Leander como que esperando que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo, mas ele também não sabia o que fazer.

\- Meu senhor? – Aédi insistiu, vendo que o rei não se movia.

\- Saia

\- Mas senhor o mensageiro...

\- Eu disse para sair.

Aédi se afastou confusa e, antes que ela atingisse a porta, Jahean empurrou a bandeja com força, fazendo o barulho ecoar por toda a sala.

\- Eu assumo a culpa, meu senhor. Diga a eles que me encarregou de entregar os convites e eu me esqueci. Faço qualquer coisa para privá-lo de mais um aborrecimento -

Alethea disse com o rosto angustiado.

Suas palavras pareceram surtir certo efeito e Sâmia viu quase um sorriso no rosto dele.

\- Não seria justo, Alethea, não é seu problema.

Justo? Ele falava em justiça. E era justo o que ele lhe fizera passar quando tinha apenas treze anos? Invadindo seu mundo e fazendo-lhe jogar em vez de ignorar seu chamado?

Mas Sâmia estava interessada demais naquela história para se deixar levar por sua própria e aproveitou enquanto a governanta contava uma história para distrair o rei e reiinclinando-se para Leander que estava ao seu lado disse:

\- Não seria mais fácil ele dizer que não quer que as pessoas venham?

\- Não é tão simples assim - Leander sussurrou.

\- Os três que ele não quer aqui são reis e rainhas e não podemos privar os reinos de conhecerem a futura rainha do Submundo.

\- E ele tem que ficar junto deles o tempo todo? Não pode escapar? Ficar longe? – Sâmia sussurrou, depois de lançar rápido olhar, certificando-se que ele se mantinha atento à conversa com Alethea.

\- Todos os reinos sabem que a Ala Sul é reservada a realeza. Colocá-los na Ala Norte ou Oeste seria uma afronta. Como não convidá-los ao maldito noivado.

\- Refaça a lista dos convidados, dividindo-a em dois grupos e convide metade das pessoas apenas. Deixe a outra metade com os que não quer aqui para o casamento.

Sâmia falou com tanta energia que chamou imediatamente a atenção do rei, fazendo com que ele se virasse para se certificar que havia ouvido bem.

Ele, para a surpresa de Leander e dela mesmo, cruzou os braços, inclinando o corpo para trás na cadeira e a olhou atentamente.

\- Isso só adiaria o problema, minha querida. De qualquer forma, teríamos que receber os que são indesejáveis no casamento - Alethea argumentou solidária.

\- Não, porque após o noivado a noiva herda o direito a reorganizar as dependências. Se você convidar apenas os que quer agora, pode deixá-los na Ala Sul e, quando for o casamento, pode mudar os que não quer para outra Ala, alegando que aquela é a Ala real, uma vez que eles não terão certeza se sua noiva mudou ou não.

Chocado com o que acabara de ouvir, Leander não conseguia dizer uma única palavra. Sâmia, que percebia a surpresa dele, argumentou:

\- Essa tarde eu li sobre os costumes e história e vi que a noiva pode reorganizar as dependências do castelo e, embora seja apenas um costume antigo, estamos falando da futura rainha do Submundo, e ela pode fazer o que quiser.

\- Mas é incrível! Eu mesma não conseguiria chegar a mais brilhante solução - disse Alethea.

Jahean apenas se levantou e saiu da sala. Alethea alegou ter terminado o jantar e foi ver se o rei precisava de alguma coisa. Leander a levou ao jardim e a pegou no colo.

\- Pelo Submundo, Sâmia! Você foi fantástica! Eu jamais poderia imaginar coisa assim. Eu pensando em como fazer uma aproximação entre vocês e você faz tudo perfeito.

Ele ria e andava com ela pelo gramado. Ela, segurando-se em seu pescoço, ria da animação dele, embora ela não tivesse motivo nenhum para se alegrar.

\- Eu já me arrependi de abrir a boca, Leander. Ele me detesta; saiu da mesa sem ao menos dizer uma palavra.

\- Não importa, não importa, Jahean é temperamental, mas eu o conheço bem e sei que agora ele deve estar muito irritado.

\- E isso você acha que é bom?

\- Sim, se for pelo motivo certo - e deu um sonoro beijo em sua bochecha, colocando-a de volta ao chão. Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas, aproveitando a beleza da noite, cada um com seus pensamentos. Palavras não eram necessárias, ambos se sentiam extremamente felizes na companhia um do outro, embora ainda fosse cedo para determinar o real motivo que os aproximava.

Aédi bateu e entrou, trazendo uma taça de vinho para o rei em seu quarto.

\- Alethea me pediu para trazer, senhor.

Jahean, sentado na beirada da janela, não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para a criada.

\- Meu senhor, posso fazer uma pergunta?

Jahean se virou a contragosto.

\- Leander vai continuar aqui ou vai se mudar para Superfície depois do casamento?

O rei levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando seriamente para ela.

\- E por que acha que mandaria meu primeiro ministro viver na Superfície só porque vou me casar?

Ele mal terminara a frase e já voltara a olhar a extensa paisagem da floresta.

\- Não o seu, meu senhor, mas o dele com a jovem mortal.

Jahean se virou rapidamente.

\- Que demônios assombram sua mente, criatura?

Ele agora já descera da janela e caminhava pelo quarto.

\- Meu senhor, eu imaginei que eles se casariam, afinal, Leander é um dos nossos e não teria liberdades assim com uma jovem que não amasse.

Seu rosto era sério e convicto. Jahean analisou por alguns segundos. Ela não era estúpida para inventar uma história dessas.

Seus olhos se tornaram bem pequenos e as palavras saíram vagarosamente pesadas de seus lábios semicerrados.

\- Que liberdades?

Aédi agora procurava se demonstrar ainda mais séria. Sabia que não poderia demonstrar seu prazer em atormentar Leander como também sabia perfeitamente que um assunto assim tão sério mexeria com a cabeça do rei. Ele jamais permitiu que ninguém ali tivesse envolvimento fútil com os mortais.

\- Bem, eu os vi agora mesmo no jardim. Ele a carregava no colo em frente aos guardas. - Imaginei que estivessem comemorando algo. Lamento, majestade, eu não quis ver, fui apenas passar uma lista de compras a Leonas quando os vi no jardim da...

Jahean já havia atravessado a porta e descia rapidamente vários lances de escada.

Da porta de entrada, ele observava agora de longe os dois andando de mãos dadas entre o canteiro de rosas.

Seu primeiro ímpeto foi ir até eles, mas algo interno o impediu; voltou pelo corredor e foi ao seu escritório.

Depois de desejar boa noite a Sâmia, que estava a cada minuto mais apegada a ele, Leander desceu para cumprir sua última tarefa do dia.

Sâmia mergulhava na banheira, pensando no quanto admirava Leander. Não apenas por ser um homem bonito, mas por ser gentil, extremamente gentil com ela. Lembrou-se de todos os livros de contos de fadas que costumava ler desde muito pequena e ele a fazia lembrar os encantadores príncipes. Sentiu seu estomago dar voltas e um frio percorrer sua espinha. Ela também imaginou que Jahean seria um príncipe encantador quando esteve ali pela primeira vez. Assim que se deu conta que aqueles demônios haviam tirado a vida de sua madrasta, seu coração se encheu de esperanças; quando foi levada à presença do rei, acreditou, com toda sua alma, que ele a ajudaria a resolver seu problema e não que ele seria o motivo de seu tormento. Em vez de oferecer um mundo de sonhos, ele havia transformado sua vida no mais terrível dos pesadelos, colocando-a naqueles jogos malditos. Cada vez que um iniciava, ela não sabia se sairia viva e se completaria sua missão.

Afundou sua cabeça na banheira. Ele causava tanto terror, como ela havia aceitado voltar ali? Havia um grande ponto de interrogação preso em sua garganta. Talvez ele fosse algo diferente, ou estaria ela apenas tendo esperanças de algo que ele poderia ser?

Leander entrou no escritório do rei sorrindo satisfeito.

\- Jahean, finalmente o encontrei! Percorri todos os cômodos atrás de você.

O rei, que escrevia em um documento, parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para ele.

\- Já dei ordens para que enviassem os convites desejáveis como também os demais para virem apenas ao casamento e eles me disseram que amanhã pela manhã mesmo...

\- E com ordens de quem mandou enviar os convites?

A voz de Leander morreu e ele não conseguia entender.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- O que quero, não, o que eu disse: com autorização de quem escolhe os convidados para o meu noivado e meu casamento?

\- Mas, Jahean, pensei que tivesse resolvido essa questão.

\- Você pensou? - disse o rei, levantando-se da cadeira.

\- Pois acredito que há muito tempo seus pensamentos não podem ser confiáveis, ou não teria tido a ideia absurda de trazê-la aqui.

Jahean passou por ele e subiu, deixando Leander angustiado por alguns segundos, mas depois, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sorriu.

\- Continue firme em seu propósito; não se deixe abater – disse a si mesmo.

Haviam passado cinco dias desde que Sâmia chegara ao Submundo e o sol já se fazia alto quando ela acordou. Ainda não esquecera a história do vinho que havia bebido demais com Leander em seu dia de folga. Além de não estar acostumada a beber, devido a todos os calmantes que ela tomava, também não contava que a substância daquele mundo fosse muito mais forte. Teria que tomar mais cuidado daqui para frente; provavelmente Jahean estava se divertindo a suas custas, chamando-a de irresponsável e alcoólatra.

A maldita mulher chegara há pouco e, trinta minutos depois de Sâmia ouvir os desagradáveis comentários por tê-la feito esperar a noite toda a seu lado, por não controlar o que bebera, Aédi saiu do quarto, dizendo que Leander já estava tomando café da manhã.

Sâmia chegou e encontrou Leander sentado com vários papéis em cima da mesa e com Jahean ao seu lado lendo um rolo de pergaminho.

Passaram-se alguns minutos quando o rei mandou que levassem os documentos a seu escritório, mas não demonstrou nenhuma vontade de sair da mesa, fazendo com que Sâmia começasse a pensar em alguma estratégia defensiva. Depois daquela tarde que bebera demais e que Leander teve que implorar ao rei para não mandá-la de volta, ela não queria cometer mais nenhum deslize. Leander havia lhe dado sua palavra que ela não faria mais nada que o desagradasse e, com isso, Jahean ansiava em provar que ele estava errado. Então, nas últimas vinte e cinco horas, ela havia escutado todo tipo de provocação, indiretas e até ameaças diretas vindo dele. Sabia que tudo que ele queria era que ela perdesse o controle e assim pudesse mandá-la de volta e, embora isso fosse o que ela gostaria de início, agora havia se tornado um desafio; não iria dar a vitória a ele, não dera uma vez e não seria agora, iria ficar os três prometidos meses ali, custasse o que custasse.

\- Majestade, eu já vou. Espero trazer boas notícias de Hodes.

Leander se despediu de Sâmia e, na verdade, ela queria gritar que ficasse, pois ainda não haviam servido o café e Jahean continuava ali parado com os braços cruzados, recostado na cadeira, olhando para ela.

Ela respirou fundo, mantendo o controle, e a criada chegou com sua bandeja.

\- Precisa de mais alguma coisa, majestade?

\- Não, Ingrid. Na verdade, preciso, mas não seria você a poder me atender.

Seus olhos estavam fixos nos dele agora. O mesmo tom provocador e ameaçador, e até um tanto erótico. Ele se virou lentamente para a criada e sorriu.

\- Obrigado, mas não preciso de nada.

Sâmia viu a criada sair confusa; provavelmente não entendeu o que ele quisera dizer, mas Sâmia sim; ele era um doente e ela sabia bem.


	7. Capítulo 7 - O segredo é ocupar o tempo

**Capítulo 7 - O segredo é ocupar o tempo**

Com uma tarde na biblioteca, Sâmia não teve problemas em ver o dia passar. Leander continuava trabalhando e ela esperando a horrorosa criatura para ajudá-la a se vestir para o jantar. Havia perdido a hora em sua leitura e estava mais uma vez atrasada. Enquanto colocava o vestido, pensava:

"Mas que droga! Agora que as coisas começavam a melhorar, estava atrasada e iria aborrecer o rei. Onde estava aquela bruxa?"

A porta se abriu em um baque e lá estava a mal-humorada Aédi.

\- Te esperei por mais de uma hora, mocinha; é melhor estar no horário, tenho coisas a fazer.

\- Me desculpe...

\- Nada de desculpas e sim de sapatos! Vai jantar descalça?

Sâmia corria pelos corredores para chegar a tempo do jantar, enquanto na sala Jakobien teceu um comentário que deixou o rei de sobreaviso.

\- É obvio que a jovem sente algo por você, Leander, olhe os olhos dela quando lhe dirige a palavra...

Vendo uma nuvem negra pousar sobre os olhos do seu rei, Leander rebateu:

\- Ela está aqui unicamente para me ajudar a me relacionar na Superfície, é apenas isso.

\- Pois eu o invejo. Faz sucesso com as mulheres, e nem as mortais te escapam. Ignorando as palavras de Leander, Jakobien, segundo ministro de Sunset e general do exército, sorria, piscando o olho e virou-se para o rei, como que pedindo sua opinião.

Jahean deu um sorriso amargo, quando Sâmia entrou.

O clima de tensão havia sido estabelecido mais uma vez e Sâmia acreditava que o motivo era seu atraso.

\- Me desculpem, Aédi não estava no quarto e...

\- E é claro que você não tem capacidade de se vestir sozinha - soou a voz irônica do rei, enquanto levava a taça de vinho à boca.

Leander imediatamente se levantou antes que Sâmia dissesse alguma besteira e a ajudou a sentar-se.

Ele implorava com os olhos que ela não fizesse nada que aborrecesse ainda mais o rei, e Sâmia, embora estivesse pronta para um contra-ataque, revolveu atender ao pedido daquele que tanto estimava. Ignorou Jahean por completo, mantendo conversa animada com Alethea e Jakobien, e uma atenção ainda mais especial a Leander. Ele sim merecia seu respeito e gentileza, não algum imbecil que mudava de humor por causa de uma cretina que só queria atormentá-la.

O conforto que Sâmia demonstrava irritava ainda mais o rei, e ele calou-se mais uma vez durante o jantar, dedicando sua atenção a cada movimento dela.

Os dias passavam mais rápido do que ela pudera pensar um dia. Fazia de tudo para se manter longe do caminho de Jahean e, com seu tempo livre, se dedicava a fazer crítica dos próximos livros que deveria entregar no segundo semestre, além de sugerir publicação de alguns contos recebidos. Assim, com o trabalho adiantado, talvez ela pudesse conseguir até uns três meses a mais de férias, afinal, desde que começara a trabalhar naquele jornal, nunca havia tirado férias ou apresentado uma falta. Trabalhar sempre foi sua prioridade para manter não só o corpo como também a mente ocupada. Seu tempo também era dedicado à pintura, pois, graças a Leander, agora ela tinha uma pequena sala onde só ela tinha a chave e tudo que precisava era trazido por Leonas.

Não havia tido nenhum progresso em relação ao rei, mas isso era o que menos importava. Ela estava vendo o tempo passar de uma maneira saudável, e Leander, estando muito ocupado ultimamente com a chegada da festa de noivado, quase não tocava no assunto, o que era um alívio. Assim, ela tinha tempo de fazer tudo o que quisesse, principalmente ler, o que fazia cerca de duas horas todas as tardes. Os mais variados assuntos, muitos dos quais nunca havia nem pensando, estavam ali à disposição dela. Embora soubesse que, quando voltasse, ela não teria a quem contar tudo que viveu. Mas sempre fora assim, com diferença que agora ela sabia que não era doida e não ia mais precisar viver a base de calmantes, além da volta no tempo que Leander prometera, fazendo com que ela tivesse exatamente a mesma vida que tinha, mas sem os pesadelos e insônias.

Seus pensamentos vagavam soltos por todas as vezes que estivera com ele. Ele era tudo o que ela gostaria de ter tido na vida na Terra: um homem simplesmente perfeito e gentil; como ele era gentil e se preocupava com ela, cuidava dela.

Sâmia sentiu sua alma sair do corpo àquela tarde quando viu Jahean se sentar de frente para ela no sofá. Estava tão ocupada, sonhando com Leander, que não notou sua chegada. Ele virou lentamente a cabeça em direção à estante e levantou a mão: um livro foi diretamente para ele, flutuando com suavidade.

\- Quer que eu saia? - Ela disse, levantando-se.

Ele se acomodou mais no sofá, inclinou a cabeça levemente para a direita com um meio sorriso e disse:

\- Por quê?

\- Não quero te incomodar com a minha presença.

Os olhos deles agora esboçavam um nítido sorriso contido nos lábios.

\- E, se eu disser que sua presença me incomoda, você irá embora?

Sâmia mordeu os lábios. Ela não entendia o que aquele homem tinha, mas tinha o dom de fazer com que ela ficasse sem reação; ela se sentia totalmente estúpida perto dele.

\- Sim, irei, mas não do castelo, se é o que quis dizer.

\- Foi o que imaginei.

Um sorriso se abriu e ele começou a ler o livro escolhido, enquanto ela continuava ali em pé olhando para ele sem entender direito como ele conseguia embaralhar seus pensamentos daquela forma. Pensou em sair, mas depois, por um motivo que nunca conseguiria explicar, resolveu ficar, voltou a se sentar e abriu o livro que tinha parado nas mãos.

Não conseguiu ler mais que duas páginas e já perdia a atenção. Que droga ele estava fazendo ali? Não deveria estar trabalhando com Leander ou fazendo alguma coisa útil em vez de ficar ali sentado, completamente mudo, por minutos incontáveis?

Em nenhum momento Sâmia o surpreendeu olhando para ela, mas ela não tinha certeza que ele precisasse fazer isso. Sentia que os olhos dele estivessem sempre a vigiando, porém, seu orgulho falava mais alto. Se aquilo era um teste de provocação, com certeza ela não iria ceder, ela ia ficar ali o tempo que fosse preciso, uma hora ele teria que sair.

Eram duas da tarde quando ela havia chegado e cerca de meia hora depois ele havia ido para perturbar. Pela janela ela já via que começava a escurecer. Sua leitura se dera entre fragmentos apenas, já que sua atenção não estava das melhores: nem podia se lembrar de quantas vezes havia se levantado e trocado de livro. O que a deixava ainda mais irritada era o fato de ele continuar ali no mesmo lugar, quase sem se mexer, apenas virando as páginas do livro que tinha nas mãos.

\- Sâmia, apresse-se, deve se arrumar, o jantar vai ser...

Leander, que havia entrado a todo fôlego, parou a alguns passos da porta quando viu os dois ali sozinhos. Seu coração apertou e Sâmia virou para ele imediatamente.

\- Interrompo? - ele perguntou, olhando para o rei.

\- É claro que não – respondeu o rei, fechando o livro e se virando para ele.

\- É claro que não! - disse Sâmia com vontade.

\- Uma porta teria sido melhor compania!

Ela esbravejou enquanto saia da biblioteca, batendo com força a pesada porta. Leander virou-se em direção a ela e voltou-se horrorizado para o rei, com medo do que viria a seguir, mas ele viu apenas um rei que se esticava preguiçosamente no sofá, sorrindo.

\- Leander, me explique como vocês manipulam a água.

Sâmia pediu enquanto andavam de braços dados pelos corredores a caminho da sala de jantar.

\- Não imagino por que isso a interessaria.

\- Não pode me dizer?

\- Não é isso, mas pensei que não quisesse nenhum tipo de envolvimento com a magia...

\- Não quero me envolver, quero apenas entender como as coisas funcionam aqui; tipo, vocês não atravessam espelhos? Por que precisam da água pra se comunicar? Eu vi que em todos os cômodos tem alguma forma de água...

\- Precisamos de grande quantidade de água para atravessar o portal para outros mundos, porém, para se comunicar com alguém apenas tocamos a água; por isso, em cada cômodo há um meio de comunicação.

\- Sem água não se comunicam, então?

\- Não é bem assim. Às vezes não precisamos, apenas pensamos em alguém. Alguns formam uma tela de energia por onde se interagem com os demais.

\- E pra que precisam de água, então, se podem apenas pensar em alguém?

\- Por que seria um tanto inapropriado invadir a privacidade de alguém quando estivesse no banho, não é mesmo?

A voz do rei veio por trás deles e Sâmia apertou com força o braço de Leander, achando que fosse desmaiar.

Jahean passou por eles a passos rápidos e deu uma rápida olhada para trás. Seus olhos mostravam o malicioso e hostil sorriso que agora já lhe era tão familiar.

O rei se sentou e Leander diminuiu o passo para concluir sua explicação antes de chegarem à mesa.

\- Quando abrimos uma tela de comunicação que não seja pela água, vemos o outro imediatamente; quando usamos a água ela... Vamos colocar assim: avisamos primeiro, eu acho.

Sâmia sorriu:

\- Você acha?

Leander passou um braço pela cintura dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Consegue me explicar como você fala? Como a voz sai pela boca?

\- Quê?

\- Exato! - disse ele. Colocando a mão em suas costas, já próximos da mesa, puxou uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Com um sorriso encantador, se sentou de frente para ela, dizendo:

– Fazer é bem mais simples que explicar.

Jahean, que não perdia um movimento sequer dos dois, se lembrou das palavras de Jakobien. Estariam eles tendo algum tipo de envolvimento? Leander seria capaz de mentir?

A visão de Sâmia foi escurecendo e o medo tomou conta dela, seu corpo estava paralisado na cadeira à medida que seus olhos focaram a criatura, que saia da cozinha em direção a ela com uma bandeja na mão. Exatamente como ela havia visto seis anos atrás, seu ar começou faltar e ela perdeu os sentidos. Leander não teve tempo de ampará-la e sua cabeça tombou com força na mesa.

Sâmia acordou atordoada, gritando histericamente como em muitos de seus pesadelos. Leander, sentado à beira de sua cama, a tomou nos braços e a abraçou. À medida que ela ia se acalmando e pôde abrir os olhos, viu Jahean em pé a sua frente com os braços cruzados, olhando para eles fixamente.

Leander percebeu que algo estava errado e a soltou, virando-se para trás e vendo os olhos do rei.

Jakobien também estava presente e torcia as mãos em um gesto nervoso.

Leander passou a mão pelo rosto dela, secando as lágrimas e arrumando seus cabelos.

\- Está tudo bem - ele sussurrou.

Jahean caminhou lentamente até eles e a olhou de frente.

\- Eu lamento profundamente esse incidente. Tem a minha palavra que não vai voltar a acontecer.

Sâmia abriu a boca para falar, mas sua voz não saiu. Ele se virou e saiu, fazendo sinal a Jakobien para que o acompanhasse.

Agora ela estava mais confusa que assustada.

\- Quer conversar?

Ela olhou os olhos docilmente azuis a sua frente e o abraçou por pacientes minutos, sem dizer uma única palavra.

\- Eu não entendo...

\- Por que não começamos a falar por partes? - ele sugeriu.

\- Eu acho que tive uma visão e pensei que fosse morrer. E agora ele pede desculpas? Talvez eu tenha batido a cabeça forte demais.

\- Sâmia, eu preciso que seja muito forte agora, está bem?

\- Está me dizendo que eu realmente vi o que acho que vi?

\- Sim, infelizmente. Geralmente eles não frequentam essa parte do castelo, mais a Ala Norte. São bons serviçais, não pensamos que poderiam causar tanto efeito. Para ser honesto, confesso que nem passou por minha mente esse detalhe, eu realmente lamento muito.

Sâmia pulou da cama e saiu correndo pelas escadarias. Leander, preocupado, saiu disparado atrás dela.

Ela chegou de volta à sala de jantar no momento em que Jahean dava ordens para que a criatura deixasse a Ala Sul.

\- Não - ela disse – não é necessário.

Ela se aproximou vagarosamente e olhou a criatura de frente, para espanto tanto do rei como de Leander.

Um dos peões do jogo de xadrez, bem a sua frente, de meia altura de um humano, provido de mãos, pés, olhos...

\- Inacreditável... - ela dizia para si mesma enquanto estudava a criatura fascinada.

\- Como se chama? – ela arriscou perguntar.

A peça apenas a olhava mais assustada ainda e uma voz aguda saiu:

\- Como quiser que eu me chame, senhora.

Leander, saindo de seu estado de choque, caminhou até a ela e colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

\- Sâmia, eles não são muito bons para conversar.

\- É incrível, Leander! Sabe quantos anos eu fiquei sem ao menos olhar um tabuleiro? E agora, olhando assim tão de perto... Acho que não significa mais nada.

O rei, com as sobrancelhas levantadas, olhava para o ministro, que sorriu rapidamente para ela, dizendo:

\- Significa que amadureceu, mas podemos evitar que eles venham aqui, ser for de seu desejo.

\- Oh, não, não se incomode - ela disse, olhando para o rei – são fascinantes agora que sei que são reais.

\- Saia - disse o rei. E a peça saiu em seus passos miúdos.

\- Não te incomodam? – Jahean perguntou curiosamente, aproximando-se dela.

\- Se você não me incomoda, por que eles incomodariam? – respondeu, dando de ombros.

O rei ficou sem resposta. Estava surpreso demais com a reação dela para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Leander a ajudou a se sentar e o jantar seguiu. A noite continuou com ela tentando explicar a Leander que no momento em que vira a criatura chegando foi arremetida ao passado em seus pensamentos e novamente sentiu medo, mas que agora ela não estava mais jogando por sua vida, não tinha o que temer.

Ele fez esforço para entender, mas não conseguiu. Ela estava se adaptando ainda mais rápido com o mundo deles do que qualquer outro mortal já havia conseguido. Depois de tudo que passara, ainda voltava ali e revivia um dos piores momentos de sua experiência e ela não havia pedido para partir! Era incrível! A cada palavra que ela dizia, o brilho de entusiasmo que havia em seus olhos enquanto Jakobien explicava a ela algumas curiosidades sobre o Submundo, ele nem podia acreditar que momentos atrás ela estava horrorizada e agora já em ambiente familiar.

Ela era definitivamente especial. Ele não conseguia pensar em nenhum outro mortal que pudesse viver o que ela viveu e parecer tão natural. Leander percebeu os olhos pesados do rei sobre ele e temeu que estivesse lendo seus pensamentos.

O jantar terminou como se aquele episódio nunca tivesse existido, deixando Jahean ainda mais sombrio e irritado.

Faltavam poucos dias para a festa de noivado e o palácio já começava a receber alguns convidados de reinos distantes na Ala Sul. Leander alertou Sâmia para uma visita muito especial que chegaria na véspera: uma tal de Agnes, rainha da Terra baixa pela qual o rei tinha extrema estima. Sâmia pouco se importava com o que o rei estimava ou deixava de estimar. Desde o último incidente, Jahean estava sendo tão cruel com ela que chegou a duvidar se era realmente ele quem tinha vindo se desculpar aquela noite.

Talvez ele seja bipolar... O Dr. Donhill diria que sim...

Não bastassem os tormentos que o rei dirigia a ela, ainda havia Aédi, que nos últimos dias não a deixava sozinha por um único segundo. Sâmia suspeitou que Rafaela já se encontrasse no castelo e a infeliz tentava impedir que cruzassem o mesmo caminho.

Eram cerca de três da tarde quando Sâmia terminou um rápido lanche no jardim. Havia passado a manhã toda por lá. Nem ler podia mais: Aédi disse que a biblioteca estaria ocupada com alguns dos hóspedes.

Esse jardim ficava na Ala Sudeste do castelo e ela podia ver a arquitetura de um ângulo diferente: um longo caminho de pedra cercado por flores; a visão seria perfeita se não tivesse a desagradável companhia.

Leander veio ao seu encontro cinco minutos depois e disse a Aédi que estava encarregada de outros afazeres, só devendo voltar a ver Sâmia antes do jantar.

Sâmia suspirou aliviada. Finalmente ficaria sozinha o resto da tarde.

\- Mulher maluca! - exclamou, assim que a criada, com cara de poucos amigos, fez questão de lembrá-la para não se atrasar mais uma vez.

\- Tenha paciência, Sâmia...

\- Eu não posso fazer mais nada, Leander, essa infeliz não me deixa sozinha um minuto!

\- Bem, agora ela vai cuidar de algumas senhoras que acabaram de chegar. Você pode descansar na biblioteca, sim?

\- A biblioteca está ocupada, não está?

\- Não mais, você pode ficar lá. Temos cinco hóspedes na Ala Sul: três mulheres e dois homens. As mulheres irão passar um bom tempo aos cuidados de Aédi, e os cavalheiros vão cavalgar no bosque. A biblioteca é só sua.

Leander a ajudou levantar e Sâmia praticamente correu para a biblioteca. Finalmente teria um pouco de paz.

\- Minha querida, tenha paciência. Assim que passar o noivado, todos irão embora e teremos mais tempo para dar continuidade ao nosso plano.

\- Está bem.

\- Eu preferia ficar com você, mas tenho que mostrar aos senhores os novos cavalos...

\- Não tem problema, Leander, só o fato de estar longe daquela mulher já é um grande alívio.

Ele saiu e Sâmia deitou-se no sofá, começando sua leitura. Estava em seu terceiro livro desde que chegara. Este contava uma história sobre o surgimento das fadas. A narrativa era lenta, embora interessante, e os olhos dela foram ficando cada vez mais pesados. Em pouco tempo dormia.

Alguns minutos depois, a porta se abriu lentamente e passos macios cortaram a sala. Jahean estava procurando por um livro, quando notou que ela dormia.

Deu alguns passos para observá-la melhor: a face dela repousava em sono profundo.

O rei se ajoelhou próximo ao sofá e inclinou sua cabeça para ouvir sua respiração. Segurando a mão dela que pendia ao chão, aproximou-se cada vez mais.

Sâmia sentiu um incômodo e percebeu que alguém segurava sua mão com força. Abriu os olhos e viu o rei próximo a ela. Ao vê-lo tão perto, a surpresa deu lugar ao desespero. Ela podia prever o que estava prestes a acontecer. Tudo corria em fração de segundos e, mal terminou seu pensamento, ele estava a beijando. Ela sentiu-se sufocar. Não tinha forças para gritar ou se mexer. Ela estava presa em um desespero profundo.

Um barulho amortecido fez Sâmia estremecer. Abrindo rapidamente os olhos, viu que adormecera e acabara derrubando seu livro. Passou a mão pela testa, como que varrendo os pensamentos:

\- Foi um sonho...

Seu coração começou a pulsar rapidamente e um nó se formou em sua garganta quando, por trás do sofá, viu surgirem fios de cabelos dourados: era o rei.

Com as mãos trêmulas, sentou-se rapidamente, olhando-o nos olhos.

\- O que está fazendo atrás do sofá?

\- Pegando um marcador que caiu.

\- O que ia fazer?

\- Colocá-lo de volta, o que acha que se faz com um marcador?

Sua voz era mansa, porém, em tom zombeteiro. Ele provavelmente sabia o que ela havia sonhado e se divertia. Sâmia começou a corar, relembrando o sonho, e seus olhos se encontraram. Ela teve a certeza que o rei sabia o que ela pensava naquele momento.

Jahean colocou o marcador dentro do livro e o recolocou em uma das prateleiras, enquanto falava:

\- Procure não adormecer fora de seu quarto; as pessoas podem a ouvir chamando meu nome – disse, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. Seu sorriso era de um prazer cruel.

Sâmia levantou-se e se postou na frente dele.

\- Eu não chamo por você nem mesmo em sonhos!

\- Chama, sim. E qualquer um teria ouvido se estivesse aqui agora.

Ela baixou os olhos, relembrando o sonho. Talvez pudesse ter realmente dito o nome dele, já que o sonho tinha sido tão real...

Notando os olhos dela, que vagavam no ar a procura de resposta, o rei confirmou suas suspeitas e conseguiu humilhá-la ainda mais.

Voltando-lhe as costas, dirigiu-se à saída e, antes de fechar a porta, disse:

\- Não se atormente com isso. Você não é a única a ter sonhos comigo. Apenas tome cuidado para minha noiva não ouvi-la. Com uma sonora gargalhada, a porta bateu.

Seu sangue fervia. Ele a odiava. Leander estava enganado ao achar que ela poderia ser amiga dele.

A voz dele ainda se fazia presente em seus ouvidos. "Você não é a única..."

Pois sim! Pro inferno as mulheres que sonhavam com ele! Aquilo não fora sonho e sim um pesadelo.

Em um acesso de raiva, Sâmia agarrou os objetos de cristais e começou a atirar em direção à porta que se fechara. Cada peça, uma a uma, ia se partindo ao atingir a porta. Nada restava do tabuleiro de cristal. Agora, agarrando o castelo, o arremessou com força, atingindo em cheio a testa de um homem que entrava com pressa. Era Leander.

Ele caiu imediatamente no chão com a testa sangrando. Sâmia correu até a ele, ajudando a vítima a se levantar.

\- Leander, por deus, me perdoe! Não tive a intenção de atingir você.

Leander sentou-se em uma poltrona próxima e, ainda com a mão na testa, tentando estancar o sangue, falou:

\- Onde consegue uma força assim, senhorita? - e abriu um sorriso.

\- Leander, você está sangrando, vou chamar alguém.

E fez menção de se levantar, quando ele a deteve.

\- Não é necessário. Sua mão passou pela testa, fazendo cicatrizar o corte. Tudo acontecia lentamente e Sâmia não só viu o sangue cessar, como o corte se fechar e a cicatriz desaparecer. Em pouco tempo não havia mais traços do pequeno incidente.

\- É incrível!

\- Sim, mas a dor continua. Só curamos o ferimento... - disse sorrindo.

\- Me perdoe - Sâmia segurava as mãos dele em tom de súplica.

\- Claro que a perdôo, mas o que estava fazendo? – disse, enquanto acaraciava o rosto dela, que estava com os olhos marejados.

Sâmia se levantou e o ódio começou a brotar novamente.

\- Deveria ter acertado aquele miserável, aquele grosso. Ele veio até aqui e disse que...

\- Pelo Submundo! - o grito de Leander fez com que ela interrompesse a fala. Os olhos dele estavam voltados para a mesa, que outrora acolhia a coleção de cristais.

Leander se levantou horrorizado e caminhou até a porta, onde jaziam os pedaços da coleção do rei.

\- Sâmia, o que fez?

\- Sâmia! - Leander gritava desesperado com as mãos na cabeça, balançando-a freneticamente.

\- Sâmia, pelo Criador! Os cristais não. Jahean vai ter um ataque.

Os olhos de Leander expressavam dor e ela podia dizer que aquele lindo homem a sua frente estava prestes a chorar.

\- O que foi?

Leander deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão junto da porta, segurando os pedaços de cristais.

Em um fio de voz, conseguiu falar:

\- Jahean ganhou essa coleção da mãe dele. Foi a única lembrança que ela deixou antes de morrer.

As pernas de Sâmia penderam e ela deixou-se cair ao lado dele. Seu corpo estava inerte. Sentiu um forte enjoo; sua cabeça pulsava desesperadamente e suava frio, quando repetiu o que Leander havia dito:

\- Única lembrança da mãe dele.


	8. Chapter 8 Não haverá uma terceira vez

**Capítulo 8 - Não haverá uma terceira vez**

À medida que o tempo passava, Sâmia observava Leander ali ajoelhado rente à porta. Com os olhos desesperados, sua coloração foi desbotando para um verde pálido.

Como poderia imaginar que o tabuleiro de cristal fosse tão importante assim? E ainda presente de sua mãe? Nunca imaginou que Jahean pudesse ter tido uma mãe...

\- Leander... - ela chamou baixinho, com medo de fazer qualquer ruído.

Os olhos dele se fixaram nos dela e Sâmia começou a sentir o desespero de sua ação.

\- Sâmia, o que você fez?

Ficaram assim por cerca de meia hora, em silêncio, até que Leander, enxugando disfarçadamente os olhos, se ergueu.

\- Venha, vou tirá-la daqui o mais rápido possível.

\- Quer dizer que vai me levar de volta?

\- Não - disse de maneira firme.

Leander a guiava para fora do castelo e chegaram ao jardim onde horas atrás haviam conversado.

\- Fique aqui que eu vou resolver isso.

\- Como assim?

\- Sâmia, nós temos um acordo, você tem que cumprir, mesmo que eu não esteja mais aqui, entendeu?

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Direi a ele que eu quebrei os cristais acidentalmente.

\- Não. Eu falarei com ele.

\- Não! Se ele souber que você quebrou, tudo o que planejamos estará acabado. Ele te odiará pelo resto da vida.

\- Leander, por favor...

\- Está resolvido.

\- Ele vai matar você! - Sâmia torcia as mãos nervosamente enquanto olhava de soslaio à porta pela qual haviam saído. Tinha o pressentimento que, a qualquer momento, ele viria na direção deles.

\- Ele não vai me matar. Provavelmente vai me despedir, mas isso não desfaz nosso trato, entendeu?

\- Leander, eu não quero que você vá...

\- Prometa! - Leander agarrou o braço dela e a forçava olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- É muito importante que Jahean não se case. Prometa!

\- Interrompo algo?

A voz gélida surgia atrás dos dois, que sentiram seus pés saírem do chão. Leander soltou o braço de Sâmia lentamente e ambos olharam para o rei, que estava à frente deles.

Estendendo a mão fechada para frente, Jahean foi soltando aos poucos os cacos dos cristais quebrados. Leander e Sâmia olhavam o fio prateado que escorria, como se tivessem sidos hipnotizados.

Leander tremia e sentia contrações em seu estomago. Lambeu os lábios, como para evitar que tremessem, e disse:

\- Fui eu, Jahean.

O rei sorriu com o canto da boca. Sua cabeça estava levemente inclinada para a esquerda e seus olhos terrivelmente pequenos.

\- Foi um acidente, majestade. Eu estava ensinando esgrima e acidentalmente derrubei a coleção.

\- Cale-se.

Jahean se aproximou bem perto do rosto de Leander,

fazendo Sâmia pensar que ele fosse engoli-lo.

\- Majestade, eu... - ela tentou dizer.

\- Quieta! Eu lido com você depois.

Sem voltar os olhos para ela, Jahean continuou a olhar a um centímetro de Leander, que fazia esforço para não piscar.

\- Leander, você é um grande mentiroso e muito pretensioso. Não sei se fico mais indignado com sua mentira ou com o fato de você supor que eu acreditaria nessa besteira.

Jahean virou as costas para sair e depois se voltou:

\- Sei quem quebrou os cristais de minha mãe.

Sâmia sentiu que desmaiaria. Jahean voltou-se para Leander, levantando um dedo em sua direção.

\- Está é a segunda vez que mente para mim, não haverá uma terceira.

Jahean desapareceu da mesma maneira que havia surgido. Sâmia e Leander desabaram no chão.

Ficaram ali sentados por mais de uma hora sem dizer uma única palavra. Estavam exaustos e quando Aédi veio ao encontro deles, gritando por terem perdido o jantar, Sâmia se deixou conduzir ao seu quarto, ainda em silêncio.

Na manhã seguinte, exatamente dois dias antes da festa de noivado, Sâmia foi acordada literalmente com um balde de água fria.

\- O que está pensando, jovem? São mais de dez horas. Acha que vou ficar esperando por você a vida toda?

Sâmia, entre o jato de água e a mente perturbada, começou a recordar os acontecimentos do dia anterior.

\- Levante-se! - gritava Aédi com rancor nos olhos.

Sâmia não conseguia se mover. A porta se abriu e Leander entrou.

\- Bom dia, Sâmia, já está na hora e... Mas o quê? Pelo Submundo! O que aconteceu?

\- A mocinha estava com problemas para acordar. Dei-lhe uma ajudinha.

Os olhos de Leander se estreitaram na direção da ama e Sâmia jurou que ele iria estrangulá-la. Com uma gargalhada sonora, a mulher se retirou, dizendo:

\- Reclamem com o rei. Tenho certeza que ele adoraria ouvir suas reclamações...

Leander e Sâmia se olharam e tiveram a certeza que Aédi sabia do ocorrido.

\- Venha, levante-se - disse, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la.

Ela estava com olheiras profundas. Tinha a impressão de ter dormido por apenas cinco minutos.

\- Se arrume, depois conversaremos.

Quando ele voltou, Sâmia estava sentada perto da penteadeira com uma expressão pior da que havia acordado. Ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Como estão as coisas? - ela perguntou.

\- O rei saiu.

\- Como saiu?

\- Ninguém o vê desde ontem. Acredito que tenha ido para a Superfície.

\- Meu pai! Meu irmão! A mente de Sâmia começava a funcionar a toda força, quando foi interrompida.

\- Não. Acalme-se, ele não faria nada contra seu pai ou alguém de sua familia.

\- Como pode ter certeza?

\- Sâmia, não tenho como te explicar, mas tem que confiar em mim. Jahean está apenas esfriando a cabeça, acredite.

Leander dizia aquilo com tanta veemência que ela começou a se tranquilizar. De repente, uma pergunta lhe veio à mente.

\- Leander, o que ele quis dizer ontem com "é a segunda vez que me trai"?

\- Eu o enganei uma vez, há seis anos...

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Você não quer saber, acredite em mim.

\- Quero, sim. Espere, você disse "há seis anos"?

Por uma razão que Sâmia não conseguia definir, aqueles olhos azuis a sua frente se tornaram imensamente familiares, e sua suspeita foi confirmada quando Leander falou:

\- A vida sempre lhe dá ao menos duas escolhas.

A boca de Sâmia pendeu aberta e ela o olhava fixamente por alguns segundos.

\- Ai, meu deus! Leo?

\- Sâmia, eu...

Ela já tinha saltado da cadeira e se ajoelhado com as mãos nas pernas dele.

\- Leo, é você? Aquele maldito o transformou, não foi? Como conseguiu se libertar?

\- Sâmia, acalma-se. Não lhe ensinei nada? Não tome suspeitas como confirmações. Agora volte para seu lugar e escute com atenção.

\- Não sou Leo e nem quero que me chame assim.

\- Mas você...

\- Escute, eu disse.

\- Eu fui Leo, não porque eu era um leão amaldiçoado por Jahean, ou por qualquer outra pessoa. Eu sempre fui o que sou hoje. Eu fui aquele leão e estive ao seu lado quando entrou no mundo dos jogos, apenas isso.

A cabeça de Sâmia dava voltas e ela não conseguia assimilar o que ele estava lhe dizendo.

\- Preste atenção! Não posso dizer muito sobre isso. Não porque não quero ou porque o rei não permita, apenas porque não me lembro muito do que aconteceu; é muito difícil te explicar...

\- Por favor, tente.

\- Bem, o que posso dizer é que me lembro de quando Jahean me disse que você entraria para jogar e, então, alguns de nós participamos indiretamente.

\- Como atores?

\- Mais ou menos; exceto que nós não sabíamos o que ia acontecer, e nem éramos nós mesmos.

\- Você fingiu ser meu amigo!

\- Não! Eu a traí quando lhe ocultei a verdade e traí a ele quando saltei da casa sem sua permissão.

Ela relembrou o último jogo, em que as peças andavam conforme seu pensamento e, em uma jogada fatal, Leander havia se sacrificado para dar a ela a chance de xeque-mate.

\- Não entendo.

\- Eu também não, Sâmia.

\- Consegue imaginar quantas noites? Quantos anos o remorso me atormentou por te ver morrer?

\- Eu lamento, lamento tudo isso.

Sâmia passou do medo à raiva, à total apatia. Não tinha forças para mais nada.

\- A esfinge? O pássaro azul? O lírio? Foi tudo falso?

\- Eles devem estar em algum lugar por aqui, mas creia, você não os reconheceria assim como não me reconheceu e, mesmo que o faça, eles não se lembrarão de você. Foi tudo como em um sonho.

\- Como um sonho? Foi real!

\- Sim, foi real, mas foi tirado de sua fantasia. Puxe pela memória: seus livros de fantasia, coisas que encontrou ao longo da sua jornada, estava tudo pré-fabricado em sua mente.

\- Um mundo criado para mim?

\- Esse é o espírito - Leander disse, passando a mão no rosto dela e fazendo menção de se levantar.

\- Não! Espere! Ainda há muito para entender.

\- Lamento, Sâmia, mas já disse tudo o que eu tinha pra dizer. Nada do que diga agora irá ajudá-la e, além do mais, em breve você voltará para casa com tudo isso definitivamente apagado. Por que entender o passado que nunca irá existir?

Ela pensou. Leander estava certo, ela nunca conseguiu entender muitas coisas e, agora, era tarde demais. Preferia deixar o passado de uma vez por todas.

\- Me diga uma coisa a mais. Por que não consertou os cristais como fez com o espelho de meu apartamento?

\- É um trabalho élfico, encantado. Se pudéssemos consertar tudo por aqui, nunca teríamos nada novo, não é verdade? - disse, sorrindo.

Ela se deu por satisfeita e concordou.

\- Você tem toda razão. Não preciso entender nada, já que em breve irei esquecer.

Leander procurou esconder sua decepção e guiou a amiga para tomar café.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Terra Baixa

**Capítulo 9 - A Terra Baixa**

Estando o rei fora e Leander longe das obrigações, tomaram café no lugar de costume e depois foram para a varanda conversar. Sâmia estava com o estômago embrulhado e não conseguia comer uma uva sequer, e sentiu mais enjoo ainda quando Leander lhe ofereceu uma bebida para ajudá-la a relaxar:

\- Experimente, Sâmia, é Cidra do campo, como champagne em seu mundo.

A garrafa era de vidro e ela achou que parecia uma poção daquelas que se vê em laboratórios de filmes científicos. Com o fundo redondo e um gargalo longo e muito fino, exalava um aroma delicioso. Embora Sâmia não acreditasse que beber a ajudaria em nada, não quis recusar a oferta de Leander.

Apenas tocou sua taça com os lábios e passou a língua pelo líquido azulado e, em segundos, sentiu sua cabeça rodar. A taça caiu de sua mão trêmula e seu corpo foi derrubado, sofrendo terríveis convulsões. Em meio à dor, ela mal podia distinguir as vozes, e ouvia frases cortadas enquanto lutava para respirar.

\- Rápido!

\- Foi Cidra do campo?

\- Mandem buscar um antídoto!

\- Ela é alérgica! Rápido!

Estava quase perdendo os sentidos quando sentiu sua boca sendo aberta com violência e algo sendo exprimido dentro dela. Sentiu um gosto amargo e começou a tossir compulsoriamente. Aos poucos, sua visão foi melhorando e a dor diminuindo.

Leander estava com sua cabeça apoiada em seu colo e os olhos dele mostravam a aflição por ter sido tão irresponsável.

\- Sâmia, me perdoe, eu não sabia...

\- Não sabia o quê? O que aconteceu?

\- Essa bebida... Jamais pensei que afetasse também os mortais.

\- O quê?

\- Cidra do campo, alguns daqui são alérgicos e, se beberem uma dose razoável, podem chegar à morte.

Leander ajudou Sâmia a se levantar e perguntou se ela gostaria de ser levada de volta ao quarto.

\- Não, estou bem. Na verdade, nem tomei muita coisa; aliás, mal senti o gosto.

\- Mas deveria se deitar mesmo assim - disse Alethea, que entrava com uma bandeja contendo um copo com água.

\- Aqui, menina, beba isso e depois vá para seu quarto. Repouso absoluto é o que você precisa.

\- Não é necessário, estou bem melhor.

\- É o que pensa. Você é alérgica e o efeito dura vinte e cinco horas. Você vai voltar a se sentir mal em breve.

Sâmia agradeceu e se apoiou no braço de Leander para voltar ao seu quarto enquanto Alethea chamava uma criada para apanhar a taça quebrada. Já estavam saindo da sala quando Sâmia ouviu Alethea dizer a uma das criaturas do xadrez:

\- Sabe que o rei é alérgico. Não se esqueça de relembrar a princesa Rafaela que tome cuidado, não queremos que outro incidente como esse ocorra, entendido?

Alethea estava certa: Sâmia passou a metade do dia sentindo enjoo e mal podia se levantar da cama. Cerca de três horas da tarde já não tinha certeza se o mal-estar era resultado da tal cidra do campo ou do jantar que se aproximava, pois teria que ver o rei.

Teria ele voltado? O que estaria fazendo? Por que não a mandou embora? Faria isso agora?

Fez um esforço e se levantou. Remexeu na mala e abriu sua caixa de jóias, segurando firme, na palma da mão, dois brincos de esmeraldas. Tinha que consertar aquela situação. Pela primeira vez, sentiu remorso, afinal, ela sabia qual era a dor de ter perdido uma mãe e ter uma única lembrança deixada.

Saiu pelos corredores e seguiu em direção ao jardim, onde, logo na entrada, avistou um guarda.

\- Boa tarde, Leonas.

\- Minha senhora - respondeu o jovem com um leve aceno de cabeça.

\- Preciso sair para comprar um presente para o rei. Pode me ajudar?

\- Será um enorme prazer de minha parte; aguarde um minuto.

Assim que ele voltou, explicou:

\- Avisei que vou me ausentar. Onde posso levá-la?

\- Sabe onde fica a Terra baixa? Onde há uma feira élfica?

\- Claro que sim. E estamos com sorte: a feira vai embora esta tarde. Vou preparar a carruagem.

\- Leonas, não quero atrapalhar seu serviço, apenas me diga onde é que vou buscar.

\- De forma alguma! Será um prazer poder guiá-la! Nada me agradaria mais do que poder servir de ajuda a um presente ao nosso rei.

O sol já havia se posto quando Leander entrou no quarto para ver como Sâmia se sentia.

\- Aédi, onde está Sâmia?

\- Não a vi desde a manhã.

Leander começou a procurar pelos possíveis lugares onde ela poderia estar e logo revirava todo o castelo. Um desespero crescia. Imaginou que poderia estar desacordada em algum lugar pelo efeito da bebida.

Chamou os guardas, mandou vasculhar a floresta, varrer o castelo e nada.

Leander então resolveu voltar ao quarto dela e esperar pelo retorno dos guardas. Era a terceira busca que realizavam. Leander usou energia para saber se ela estava bem e podia sentir sua presença viva, porém, não fazia ideia de onde poderia estar: localização por meio de magia não funcionava bem com mortais que estavam naquele mundo. Era inevitável um grande choque de energia confundindo os sentidos, especialmente a Leander, cuja linha de magia não contava com essa especialidade. Logo começou a pensar que ela poderia ter desistido do acordo e resolvido fugir. Assim que virou o corredor, bateu de frente com sua majestade saindo de um dos aposentos.

\- Jahean! Que bom que o encontrei! Sâmia sumiu.

O rei apenas o olhou nos olhos e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, esperando que continuasse.

\- Jahean, ouça, eu procurei e não a encontro; já coloquei guardas por todos os lados e...

\- Procure nos aposentos onde houver cristais. Tenho certeza que ela estará lá, brincando de atirá-los contra a parede – disse isso dando as costas a Leander e seguindo em outra direção.

\- Jahean! Espere! Ela é alérgica a cidra do campo!

O rei se virou lentamente e o fitou.

\- Ela bebeu hoje pela manhã e passou muito mal. Colocamo-la de volta em seu quarto e agora ela sumiu. Imagino que tenha se levantado e pode estar ferida em algum lugar.

\- Se ela se levantou é porque está bem o suficiente, não?

\- Jahean, por favor, a encontre.

Com um gesto de resignação, o rei deu um suspiro e fez surgir diante deles uma esfera cristalina que se expandiu, formando uma espécie de espelho na parede a sua frente. Em segundos a imagem aparecia, Sâmia e Leonas...

\- Encontrei. Veja!

\- Um belo presente, lady Sâmia, o rei ficará muito satisfeito.

\- São 10 moedas - soou a voz do vendedor.

\- Aqui está - disse Leonas, apanhando uma bolsa de couro amarrada junto ao corpo.

\- Não! Eu vou pagar por isso.

\- Minha senhora, deixe-me pagar. Leander me forneceu o suficiente para suprir todos os gastos que tivesse durante sua estada.

\- Não! Eu pago, ele não precisa saber. Aqui tome isto.

Jahean e Leander observavam a cena curiosamente, quando viram Sâmia depositar na mão de Leonas um par de brincos.

\- São lindos, minha senhora.

\- Eu ganhei da minha mãe... A única lembrança que tenho dela.

\- Mais um motivo para não se desfazer. Essa joia é bem mais valiosa que essa peça que pretende comprar. Se meus conhecimentos não falham, além de desnecessário, não seria justo...

\- Sim, seria. Vá! Faça o negócio! Eu devo isso a seu rei.

\- Aqui está - disse Leonas, mostrando uma maleta de vidro. E aqui está seu outro brinco: só foi necessária uma pedra e, ainda assim, o tabuleiro não valia nem mesmo um terço dela, especialmente por ser feita na Superfície.

\- Sua majestade deve ter muito orgulho de ter uma amiga como a senhora, desfazendo-se assim de um presente de família...

\- Vá buscá-la – Jahean disse, fazendo desaparecer de uma vez a imagem que pairava a sua frente. Leander desapareceu, transportando-se diretamente ao local onde Leonas e Sâmia estavam.

\- Sâmia!

\- Leander! O que faz aqui?

\- Vim buscá-la, você me deixou preocupado.

\- Venha, vou desfazer o negócio eu pago por isso.

\- Não, Leander! Está louco? Eu preciso que deixe assim, consegue me entender?

\- Tem certeza? É a única lembrança de sua mãe.

\- Era a única lembrança da mãe dele também...

Eles voltavam ao castelo e, durante o caminho, Leander ia explicando como funcionava o comércio de Sunset e principalmente explicava as curiosidades que Sâmia tinha sobre os livros que lia. Não sabia como ia se esquecer de tudo em breve, mas ela tinha que arrumar uma maneira de ao menos levar com ela as lembranças das leituras. Seus pensamentos se perdiam ao imaginar que algum dia poderia escrever alguma coisa sobre aquele mundo mágico. Deixaria toda a ficção já criada para trás, sem a menor sombra de dúvida.

Chegaram ao castelo já tarde; não havia movimento e parecia que todos já haviam ido dormir.

Viram Alethea, que passava em direção a seu quarto.

\- Onde está o rei? - Leander perguntou.

\- Na biblioteca, eu acho. Querem comer algo?

\- Não, obrigada - disse Sâmia, puxando Leander pelo braço.

Assim que chegaram à frente à biblioteca, Leander disse.

\- Se quiser, eu entrego a ele.

\- Não, eu mesma levo. Obrigada, Leander, por tudo.

\- Como se sente?

\- Melhor agora, acho que o efeito acabou. Até amanhã.

\- Não vai querer comer nada?

\- Peço algo se tiver fome mais tarde; quero resolver isso primeiro.

\- Está bem, boa sorte - disse Leander, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Ela entrou na biblioteca e viu o rei em pé de frente a uma das prateleiras lendo um livro.

\- Jahean?

Ele não respondeu e continuou sua leitura.

Sâmia deu um passo à frente e iria chamar de novo quando desistiu. Seguiu para o lado oposto e, abrindo a maleta, colocou todas as peças de volta sobre a cômoda.

\- Jahean, eu trouxe outro jogo de cristais para você...

\- Não era necessário.

Sem tirar os olhos do livro, sua voz soou fria e distante.

Sâmia se aproximou dele e ficou esperando a suas costas.

\- Jahean, me perdoe - disse, tocando-lhe no ombro.

O rei fechou o livro e se virou.

\- Me perdoe, eu sei o que é perder uma mãe...

Jahean recolocou o livro na estante e a olhou nos olhos.

\- Está tudo bem.

Sâmia não pode definir seu tom de voz: não parecia triste ou com raiva, apenas cansado. Com essas palavras o rei saiu, sem ao menos olhar a coleção reposta.

Ela permaneceu um tempo olhando a porta que se fechara. Ele podia ao menos ter um pouco de consideração...

\- Bem, se fosse comigo, talvez eu o tivesse matado...

Seus olhos se desviaram para a estante e se fixaram no lugar de onde o rei havia retirado um livro. A capa de vidro chamou sua atenção e ela o apanhou.

\- O mundo dos Jogos!

Um forte enjoo se fez presente e ela sentiu que ia desmaiar. Cambaleou até o sofá e se sentou, tentando recuperar o fôlego; olhou para o livro em suas mãos, o mesmo livro que havia lido há seis anos, o mesmo livro que acabou se perdendo e nunca foi encontrado. Agora ele estava ali. Como isso era possível?


	10. Chapter 10 - Como uma rainha

**Capítulo 10 - Como uma rainha**

Sâmia foi para o seu quarto e dispensou o jantar. Depois de um banho, começou a ler o livro, parou na segunda página e voltou para procurar o autor. Não tinha!

\- Por favor, menina, pare de gritar.

\- Está espantando meu almoço.

A garota que estava pendurada na árvore olhava em volta quando viu uma porção de flores azuis que corria em direção oposta.

\- O que era aquilo?

\- Aquilo era meu almoço; graças a você, não é mais.

Ela olhou o enorme leão branco a sua frente e disse:

\- Não sou idiota. Se eu descer daqui, você me engole.

\- Fique aí para sempre, se assim desejar, mas lhe aviso que sou vegetariano...

\- o quê?

O leão abaixou a cabeça num gesto de tristeza.

\- É uma vergonha, eu sei, mas eu sou assim, é minha natureza.

A menina passou a mão pela perna. A calça havia se rasgado quando subiu às pressas na árvore e um filete de sangue escorria.

\- Sua natureza é comer gente!

\- Não, não é. A vida lhe dá ao menos duas escolhas cada vez, e eu escolhi o que me pareceu mais justo.

\- Como se chama?

\- Leo - disse o leão, agora dando um bote num arbusto e fazendo correr mais algumas das flores azuis.

\- Sou Sâmia Rolfe - disse assim que saltou da árvore.

\- Entendo.

O leão a olhou e, logo depois, disparou atrás de outras flores que corriam mais ao Sul.

Segundos depois, ela saiu em disparada atrás dele.

Sâmia fechou o livro e olhou em sua volta. Teve medo que alguém a tivesse observando. Aquilo não poderia ser possível. Voltou a abrir o livro e releu a mesma frase.

À medida que seus olhos corriam pelas linhas, tinha mais certeza que aquela era a sua história, a sua passagem pelo mundo dos jogos.

Avançou todas as páginas, indo ao final.

"E após vencer o temível Senhor dos jogos, ela devolveu a vida a sua madrasta e a seu irmão, voltou para casa e decidiu que nunca mais iria deixar seus sonhos dominá-la, viveria em um mundo real, onde a imaginação ficaria sufocada, em um passado remoto, onde só reencontraria o Submundo em seus sonhos, ou pesadelos...

Fim."

\- Meu deus!

Sâmia fechou o livro e colocou sobre a cômoda. Ficou olhando-o de longe.

Ele havia sido rescrito, mas por quem?

Sua cabeça pulsava.

Deitou-se na cama e seus pensamentos vagaram noite adentro, até que, finalmente, dormiu.

Sâmia foi acordada por Leander quando já passavam das dez.

\- Leander? O que aconteceu?

\- Vim acordá-la. Aédi está ocupada com algumas de nossas hóspedes e vim ajudá-la.

Esfregando os olhos, ela se levantou. Ainda não tinha acordado direito, estava cambaleando pelo quarto quando seus olhos pousaram sobre a cômoda onde, na noite anterior, deixara o livro.

De repente, sentiu como se estivesse totalmente desperta e puxou Leander para uma cadeira.

\- Leander, sente-se. Você precisa ver isso - disse, estendendo-lhe o livro.

Ele folheou o livro sem muito interesse, fechando-o, em seguida, e colocando-o sobre a cômoda.

\- Onde pegou esse livro?

\- Jahean estava com ele.

\- Jahean?

\- Sim, vi quando ele retirou da prateleira ontem à noite e, então, peguei para ver.

\- Vamos, se arrume. A rainha Agnes está aqui e vou apresentá-la...

\- Leander! Você viu o que está escrito nesse livro?

\- Que importância isso tem? Lembra-se de que em breve tudo ficará para trás?

Sâmia cruzou os braços e o olhou firmamente por um momento.

\- Leander, o que meu nome está fazendo nesse livro? Por que ele sumiu durante tantos anos e o que está fazendo aqui agora?

\- Para quem pretende esquecer o passado, são perguntas demais - disse Leander sem se levantar.

\- Isso eu quero saber e sei que você sabe o motivo.

\- Este livro é um livro mágico, ou seja, pertence ao Submundo. Quando você o leu e vivenciou tudo por acreditar que seria possível, o livro se reescreveu, fazendo de você a personagem da história.

\- Simples assim?

\- Não simples assim. Nunca nenhum outro mortal acreditou tanto em algo para fazê-lo se tornar real.

\- Sâmia, vamos descer, Agnes está com Jahean e ele não vai aceitar desfeita para com sua melhor amiga.

\- Leander, eu não me importo com o que ele ache nem tampouco com amigos dele. Quero saber por que esse livro veio parar em minhas mãos.

\- Alguns livros se perdem; há mais livros nossos na Superfície...

Leander deu uma pausa, deixando que a mente de Sâmia pudesse terminar o raciocínio. Sabia que ela não faria mais perguntas, pois tinha feito uma boa jogada.

\- Sim! Eu encontrei esse livro em um parque perto da minha casa, onde costumava ir durante as tardes para escrever.

Sâmia sorriu e entrou no banheiro para se arrumar. Leander sorriu satisfeito. Ela era exatamente como se lembrava, se convencia com as aparências e isso evitava que ele se metesse em mais problemas.

Sâmia viu que, sentados na sacada, em um banco de pedra, estavam o rei e, ao seu lado, uma linda mulher negra luxuosamente vestida, com longos brincos de argola e cabelo extravagantemente cinza. Do outro lado, estavam Jakobien, Alethea, alguns criados, além de outras das curiosas criaturas peças do xadrez que traziam as bebidas. Leander parou na entrada, quando todos os olhos se voltaram para eles.

\- Salve, Agnes! - Leander se aproximou da mulher, que apenas lhe estendeu a mão para ser beijada.

Ele se curvou em uma reverência e depositou um suave beijo na mão de dedos longos e rígidos.

\- Agnes, esta é Sâmia.

Sâmia continuava na entrada e fez menção de avançar quando os olhos de Agnes pararam sobre ela, fazendo com que recuasse. Agnes tinha olhos frios como os do rei e Sâmia pôde sentir que sua presença não era bem-vinda. Agnes a examinou da cabeça aos pés e se voltou para Jahean:

\- Imagino que Rafaela não ficará satisfeita em ter uma mortal entre nós.

Sâmia mordeu os lábios, apreensiva.

\- Ela está me ajudando, Agnes. Eu a trouxe - Leander disse, voltando para junto de Sâmia e colocando a mão em seu ombro.

\- Está me ensinando sobre os mortais.

Agnes pegou uma taça, bebeu um gole e disse sem olhar para eles:

\- Como se os mortais tivessem algo a ensinar...

\- Ah, Jahean, querido, deveria rever seus conceitos...

Sâmia apenas observou como Jahean a olhou com o canto dos olhos e sorriu um sorriso maldoso, voltando seus olhos para a amiga.

Tudo acontecia em câmera lenta e Sâmia viu Alethea nervosamente torcer as mãos. Estava claro que ela também não apreciava o comportamento de Agnes. Jakobien ajeitava a gola da camisa e Leander parecia muito pouco à vontade de seguir em frente. Viu quando uma das criaturas se aproximou do rei e começou a servi-lo, enquanto Jahean continuava a falar com o copo estendido.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, Agnes. Cuidarei para que sua presença não a incomode...

Jahean mal havia terminado a frase e levava o copo à boca, quando Sâmia saltou sobre ele, dando um tapa na taça que ele levava aos lábios. O líquido caiu sobre Agnes, manchando instantaneamente seu vestido.

Jakobien e Alethea se levantaram juntos e Leander continuava paralisado, tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

\- Tirem essa infeliz daqui e cortem-lhe a cabeça! - Gritava Agnes totalmente descontrolada, tentando, em vão, limpar a mancha.

Sâmia estava caída de joelhos ao lado de Jahean com as mãos apoiadas nas pernas dele. Ela lentamente levantou a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos do rei.

Jahean estava atônito, não expressava reação nenhuma, apenas continuava olhando-a sem fazer menção de tirá-la dali.

Agnes continuava a gritar, histérica, quando Sâmia se levantou. Seus olhos estavam de um vermelho intenso, foi tomada de fúria.

\- Criatura maldosa! Quer matar seu rei?

Sâmia começou a gritar e, em um salto, se levantou, agarrando com força a mão da criatura que servia as bebidas.

Ela começou a arrastar o peão pelos corredores, ignorando por completo a reação dos demais que foi se calar, inclusive Agnes que parecia começar a entender.

A criatura gemia e clamava por perdão enquanto Sâmia continuava a arrastá-la para fora da sala principal.

\- Me perdoe, senhora. Foi um descuido, eu não tive a intenção!

\- Silêncio! O que fez não tem perdão.

Todos se levantaram e seguiram Sâmia pela sala, como se estivessem hipnotizados. Caminhavam rapidamente atrás dela, esperando o que mais ela estivesse prester a fazer.

\- Algum problema, minha senhora? - Leonas disse, ao aparecer na entrada do corredor.

\- Esse verme tentou matar seu rei. Suma com ele.

\- Agora mesmo. Devo matá-lo? - perguntou o guarda, segurando a criatura.

Sâmia pensou um pouco e disse:

\- Matar não, homem. A morte seria pouco para uma criatura tão estúpida. Deixe-me ver...

Fez uma pequena pausa antes de dizer:

\- Agnes, o que acha de ter um novo criado?

Agnes estava estática ao lado de Jahean, assim como Jakobien, Leander e Alethea, que olhavam logo atrás.

Sem esperar pela resposta, Sâmia disse a Leonas:

\- Ótimo, leve-o imediatamente à Terra Baixa!

Assim que Leonas saiu arrastando a criatura infratora, um rubor lhe cobriu a face. Ela havia feito tudo automaticamente, sem pensar em consequências. Sua fraqueza começou a aparecer e, ao olhar os rostos que a miravam atentos, começou a se dar conta do que havia feito, acabara de dar um serviçal do rei.

Alethea colocou uma mão nas costas de Agnes e a guiou para a saída.

\- Venha comigo, majestade, eu vou ajudá-la a se vestir.

Jakobien pigarreou e, com um ligeiro aceno, saiu da sala. Leander deu um passo para se aproximar de Sâmia, mas, assim que viu os olhos do rei, recuou e saiu. Ela olhou Jahean nos olhos e baixou a cabeça. Estava esperando as consequências de um gesto impensado.

Jahean se aproximou dela e lhe ofereceu o braço. Sâmia voltou a olhá-lo e ele estava com um leve sorriso. Voltaram juntos para a sacada.

Assim que se sentaram lado a lado, como antes ele estivera com Agnes, Jahean perguntou:

\- Como sabia que Cidra do campo age como veneno para mim?

\- Eu tomei ontem e, enquanto Leander me dava o antídoto, ouvi alguém dizer que era necessário avisar a sua noiva para que tomasse mais cuidado.

Sâmia deu uma pausa e voltou a olhar para ele, para logo depois baixar os olhos novamente.

\- Desculpe por mandar seu criado embora.

\- Uma rainha não teria tido uma atitude melhor - Jahean sorria.

Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio até que Sâmia falou:

\- Não deveria permitir essa bebida aqui se faz tão mal.

\- Por aqui somos os únicos que não podemos beber; os demais a apreciam bastante.

\- Sim, mas é horrível, é perigoso, digo, não por mim, mas é um perigo constante para você; poderia ter morrido.

Jahean inclinou sua cabeça um pouco mais para perto dela e disse:

\- E você se importaria caso isso acontecesse?

Se Sâmia tivesse um espelho, com certeza veria sua face parecida com um tomate. Tomou fôlego para dizer algo, quando foram interrompidos por Alethea.

\- Majestade, Agnes decidiu ficar a manhã em seu quarto. Pede para ir vê-la assim que puder.

\- Diga-lhe que irei em seguida.

\- Sim, e fique tranquilo que isso não voltará a acontecer. Eu mesma avisarei a princesa.

\- Como se isso fizesse alguma diferença... - disse o rei em um fio de voz, assim que a governanta saiu.

\- O que disse?

Jahean se levantou e a olhou de frente.

\- Que a mente de Rafaela não registra nenhuma informação que não seja relacionada a jóias.

Seu rosto tinha um tom amargo ao pronunciar essas palavras e Sâmia viu fugir dali aquele ser maldoso que ela detestava tanto. Sentiu pena.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Jahean a deixou e seguiu para encontrar com Agnes.


	11. Chapter 11

Muito obrigada pelo seu tempo! Eu realmente agradeço por escolher minha história.

Te convido para curtir a página e acompanhar as promoções, sempre temos promoções para que ganhe gratuitamente um livro. Abaixo segue informações e pontos de venda.

FACEBOOK: seriecicloseternos/?fref=ts

OFICIAL .com

No youtube você pode ver depoimentos do inglês escritor e professor Christopher ShoeBridge, ele não só fala do meu livro como compara leitores brasileiros com os da Inglaterra, também temos um vídeo do Mestre e revisor oficial do MEC Irando Martins e o lançamento do livro.

Christopher Shoebridge:

watch?v=g3UX2WAYnRc

Irando Martins:

watch?v=sNQK1WT8ZYw

Lançamento:

watch?v=0lMwbyemyTA

Pontos de Venda:

Centro Cultural Matarazzo com a Telma Mendes (biblioteca), Presidente Prudente, SP – (18)3226-3399

Banca Planalto – Rua Barão do Flamengo, 35 – Loja S – Flamengo/RJ – (21)98828-1033 / 99370-4156, aberta 24 horas

Banca do Tênis Clube – Jornal · Loja de revistas em quadrinhos

Facebook

Av. Washington Luiz 1841, Presidente Prudente/SP – (18) 3223-8754

Bertrand Livreiros

Editora Chiado

Livraria Cultura

Livraria EasyBooks

Livraria e Revistaria Prioste – R. Joaquim Nabuco, 505, Presidente Prudente, SP – (18)3221-7423

Livraria e Papelaria Dini – R Coronel Nogueira Padilha , 751 – Vila Hortência – Sorocaba, SP – (15) 3233-0344

Livraria Banca ça 37 – Guarulhos/SPbancagetuliovargas

Wook


End file.
